The Other Mikaelson
by Bookworm543
Summary: What would happen if there was another Mikaelson? Alyssa Mikaelson is Rebekah's fraternal twin and the new girl in Mystic Falls. Is she like the others?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I drove my silver Camry down the highway. Was I really going to do this? Was I ready to reunite with my family? I decided to track down my brothers and sister after a century of being all alone. Needless to say, I was quite surprised to discover that they were resided in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. There must be some significant reason for this. I looked over to the sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls," and prepared myself.

* * *

I got to the driveway, got out of the car, and tried to be confident as I rang the doorbell shyly.  
After a few mere moments, the door swung open to show my very surprised twin sister.  
"Lyssa! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Rebekah screeched as she pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"It's good to see you too Bekah!" I replied before she hastily brought me inside.  
"Nik, Elijah, come here!" She yelled into the huge mansion. Nik arrived soon, complaining,"What is it Bekah, I was busy..." Then, he looked up, "Oh my god! Alyssa is it really you? How have you been all these years?" He hugged me while Elijah came and greeted me in a similar way.  
"So, where are Finn and Kol?" I questioned noticing the absence of my two brothers. They all looked at me and explained what had happened while I was MIA.

* * *

Later,I went with Bekah to some restaurant, which she had called "The Grill" to meet some of the people who lived in town.  
We entered the bar area and a gorgeous guy with raven hair and ice blue eyes came over and sat next to me. He looked over to Bekah, "Rebekah, who's the hot brunette?" He pointed at me.  
"Go to hell, Damon!" She yelled at him. Then turned to me, "He is a complete waste of everyone's time, Alyssa. Don't worry about knowing him." She was acting somewhat suspiciously, almost like she had an interest in him.  
"Well, if she's not going to introduce us, I'll just have to do it myself. I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?" He smirked at me expectantly. Uh oh! Jerk alert!"Uh, I'm Alyssa..." He snarkily smirked thinking that he had beat Rebekah.  
"So, Alyssa, what are you doing in the lovely Mystic Falls?" He purred.  
"Leave my sister alone, Damon." Rebekah warned.  
"Wait, there's another original sister? Dammit!" Damon cursed obnoxiously.  
"Ignore him, let's go Lyssa." Rebekah practically demanded. We walked back to the mansion to find a different car in the driveway. "Who's car is that?" I asked Rebekah. She looked at me with a smirk, "You're about to meet. Nik's little girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at her tone.

* * *

We walked in to find a tall, stylish, bubbly blond talking to Nik. They both turned to us. "Who are you?" She asked politely looking at me. "That's my other sister, Alyssa." Nik interjected.  
"Wait, you never told me you had another sister, Klaus! Is she any less obnoxious than Rebekah?" Bekah glared while Nik chuckled. "You do realize that she can speak for herself, right?"  
"Good point... Hi, I'm Caroline! So Alyssa, what's been keeping you MIA?"She asked me.  
"Uh, it's nothing important... How long have you been with Nik?" I changed the subject carefully. She practically turned bright red even though she was obviously a vampire.  
"What? I'm not involved with Klaus!"  
"But Rebekah told me you were his girlfriend!" I looked at Caroline in confusion while Nik looked like he wanted to go die in a hole. Caroline broke the awkward silence. "Well, I have to go. Bye!" She practically ran out of the house.

* * *

"That was amusing." Bekah smirked. Elijah walked over. "Alyssa, we need to set you up with a room. Where's your stuff?" "Dammit! I knew I was forgetting something..."  
"You can borrow some of my clothes for now, but tomorrow we're going shopping. " Rebekah told me excitedly. While Lijah was staring at me and my use of vulgar language. He was obviously still very proper.  
We went off to her room to get me some pajamas. She gave me a pale blue tank top and a pair of fuzzy pink sleep shorts with tubes of lipstick on them. Then, she brought me to the guest room, which would soon be totally mine...


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not putting an author's note in the last chapter when it was necessary. So, this story doesn't go along with the story line on the show. No one is dead except for Vicki Donovan because quite frankly, I never liked her. Anyway, all the Originals are alive, but Finn and Kol are both desiccated in coffins.

I would like to give a big thank you to the following:

Lyvlinn, Samcosta, Passions2Write, 13, and butterflyaway163

To the guest reviewer, I would like to apologize for any misconceptions and say, no she' s not getting revenge for Kol's death. He isn't dead, but later you might see that she is angry at Klaus for keeping him in a coffin. I could see how you would come to that assumption, but for the moment Kol is (sort of) not dead.

* * *

I woke up around 8 a.m. and walked to the kitchen to find Elijah cooking blueberry pancakes. "Morning bro, you wanna share those flapjacks ya got there?"he chuckled, "Same old Alyssa. Grab a plate." I fist pumped in excitement for the sweet breakfast food.  
Nik came down about an hour after we finished eating and started talking to me. "You know, we should enroll you in school so you don't seem suspicious..."  
"Suspicious of what? Due to the number of other vampires in this town, I would assume that the humans are already aware of us." I pointed out. "Also, you could apply to be a senior, like Rebekah, and go on from there. Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes, which are irresistible, so eventually I gave in.

* * *

Later in the day;  
"Come on Lyssa! Big shopping day, hurry up." Bekah called me. I groaned, knowing that I would most likely regret this. "I'm here, I'm here... Who's driving?" She gave me an unsure look.  
"Due to the fact that I don't know how to drive, I think you should..." I looked at her confused. "You don't know how to drive? I'll have to teach you sometime. It's easy once you get the hang of it, but I'm sure you'll be a natural." I stated giving her a smile.

* * *

At the mall:  
We entered the first store for the day. Rebekah immediately started pulling clothes from the racks for me to try on. The whole idea of it kind of frightened me... I soon began to try on what my sis chose for me and was mortified. The first outfit was a teal dress that had a thick chestnut belt under the bust it went down to the middle of my calf. "Oh my gosh!" Bekah squealed, "that looks so adorable on you! You just need one more thing." With that, she grabbed a mid-length jean jacket and placed it on me. She looked me over in approval. "What do you think?" She spun me toward the floor-length mirror. "Uhh, well, I- personally, my style is a little less girly. You know what I mean? I'm a jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl." She gave me a look of confusion. "Alyssa, let's face it, you're beautiful. Why do you want to cover up your gorgeous figure is boyish clothes? We could have all the guys chasing after you! So, could you try something new? For me?" She looked very sincere, until she let out a mischievous smirk. "Plus, if you choose to wear jeans and a t-shirt tomorrow for school, I'll totally ditch you!"  
I rose an eyebrow,"Beks, you do realize we're fraternal twins don't you?" She nodded. "I will let you choose anything I wear to school for the first week. With the ability to change anything that I consider inappropriate, of course." She agreed and started running through the store to find outfits for me. Please tell me that this deal was not a mistake I pleaded myself. The feeling of deep regret continued as we paid for the clothes and proceeded into the rest of the mall. Bekah grabbed my hand and pulled me excitedly to another store.

* * *

I inwardly groaned as I saw where she had dragged me. Victoria's Secret. "No, please no, Bekah! Don't make me go in there. This was not a part of the deal!" I complained.  
"Alyssa Nicole Mikaelson stop the complaining. You need to get bras and panties anyway because you can't wear the same ones over and over again. Also, you most certainly cannot borrow mine." She lectured then dragged me in. "Now, what size are you?" I silently begged that she'd lower her voice. "I'm a 32B." I quietly told her. She set off to find what seemed to be the most awkward lingerie in the store. "Go try these on." She pointed me toward the changing rooms. I looked at what she handed me and gasped. Was she trying to make me look like a hooker?  
I bought the lingerie and could barely believe I was doing it, but just dealt with it. I was just relieved that Bekah and I were going home right after we stopped in Sephora to get me some basic makeup.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so everyone is aware, the only dating between the characters is Elena and Stefan. Caroline is single (for now)!

Thank you to the following people for following;

hannemonsen, Blood- in- Poison, and SwanQueen4055

Also a thank you to Passions2Write for reviewing. A reply is I totally agree. I think Rebekah has some good in her and I'm trying my best to portray that.

* * *

Bekah and I walked into the mansion to find a very ecstatic looking Nik. "Hi girls. Alyssa, I have something to show you." He smiled. "Okay, just let me drop off my bags." He suddenly had a somewhat worried expression. "Umm, okay, I'll go with you." I shot him a curious look and he explained. "You've only been here for a day and it's a big house. Wouldn't want you to get lost!" I was suspicious, but obliged anyway. He led me to my room and attempted to small talk. "So, did you have fun shopping? Get nice clothes?"

"I think Bekah wants me to be a slut." I dead panned. He glared at me and we arrived at the door. "I don't think I'll ask you to elaborate... So, are you ready for your surprise?" I chuckled at his awkwardness and nodded. Nik slowly pushed open the door, building up the suspense.

My jaw hit the floor. The room had changed from maroon to a deep sage green. The old golden bedspread had been replaced with a washed out teal one that was embroidered with elegant flowers at the end. The light floor was now covered with a dark green rug, which was soft to the touch. Also, the room was filled with new cherry furniture. I couldn't believe that Nik had done this for me! I was grateful that he had made me feel like the room was actually mine. I jumped on him like a little girl.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You're the best brother in the whole wide world!" We were laughing and Elijah strolled in. "Like your room?" He approached me with a small smile. My face just broke into a huge smile as I gave him a bear hug.

* * *

Right then, Rebekah walked in holding a weird bag. "Hey Alyssa, you want some blood?" She asked offering the bag. "Not really. It looks a little unsatisfactory when it comes out of a hospital bag..." She looked at me oddly.

"You've never had to drink from a blood bag before? Where were you living?"

"No, I was in Los Angeles. There were plenty of people and I don't kill while feeding anyway." I didn't really see the big deal.

"Hate to break it to you, Lyss, but you're going to have to change that. It's a small town, so your choices are blood bags or animal blood." Nik told me. I shivered at the idea of feeding off a poor defenseless animal.

"Fine, but why would someone ever drink animal blood?" I gave in.

"I think it's time we introduce you to some people." Nik said maniacally before taking me to the Grill once again.

* * *

At the Grill:

We walked in and made a beeline for the pool table. He set everything up and we started playing. I had noticed Caroline sitting in a booth with a bunch of other teenagers. "Who are all of the people with Caroline?" I was curious. He nodded over at Caroline who was walking over.

"Hi Klaus! Hi Alyssa!" She greeted.

"Hi. Umm, sorry about what I said yesterday. Bekah was just joking around." I apologized.

"It's no big deal. Anyway, have any of your siblings introduced you to anyone yet?"

"Just a few people." I stated.

"Then, you can meet some of my friends. Come on!" She offered and brought me over while Nik followed.

"Okay, so guys, this is Klaus's sister, Alyssa Mikaelson." She pointed to me. "Alyssa this is Elena Gilbert," she pointed at a brunette with olive skin that looked very similar. _But from where? _"Bonnie Bennett," she pointed toward a witch with dark brown hair, mocha skin, and green eyes. "And Stefan Salvatore," he was a vampire with brown hair filled with too many products, dark green eyes, and he looked rather broody. Nik whispered in my ear, "that's the one who drinks bunny blood." I stared at him mortified and he glared at Nik, knowing what had been said.

"Okay!" Caroline moved on, "Alyssa are you going to go to school with us?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I should probably go enroll." I turned to Nik,"Come on!"

We practically ran out of there to escape the awkward tension. "You do realize that you won't be able to enroll until tomorrow, right?" I nodded and we just went back home.

* * *

Back at the mansion:

"Where have you two been? She has school tomorrow Niklaus!" Elijah yelled. I looked at the clock to see that it was only 8 p.m., so _why was he freaking out?_ I went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag to try. I cut the top of it off and started drinking it like a juice box and almost gagged. That was the most putrid thing I have ever tasted.

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to." I jumped at finding Bekah behind me holding out a napkin.

"How can you guys drink this crap?" I needed some sort of explanation. She just shrugged and headed up to bed and I went soon after. I needed rest to prepare myself for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to give out a quick thank you to Lizbeth93 and vampirelover100 for following and thanks a ton vampirelover100 for favoriting!

If you guys have any ideas for where this should be going then feel free to tell me! I've already written the next few chapters, so I'll post them soon!

* * *

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I glanced at the alarm clock to see it read 5:30 a.m. I groaned and slid out of bed to go take a shower.  
When I finished. I wrapped a towel around me and headed into my room to get dressed. I opened the door to find Bekah sitting on my bed. I gasped and almost dropped my towel in shock.  
"Calm down, I'm just here to choose your outfit." She told me handing me tiny black panties and a lacy black push-up bra. Telling me to put them on while she was turned around. Then, she threw some grey skinny jeans and a flowy white tank top at me. Once I had all that on, she handed me a scrunched up leather jacket and a pair of knee high black boots. She added a long gold chain for accessories and finished the look by giving me some natural makeup.  
We went to grab a blood bag each before heading out to school. Bekah gave me directions and then led me to the office. I made her compel the lady to give me the same schedule as her because I hated using compulsion.

* * *

We left the office to find a group of guys standing outside who had been watching me through the glass walls of the office. Bekah glared at them.  
The first class was history. We went over to the teacher. "Mr. Saltzman, this is my sister, Alyssa, and this is her first day." Rebekah introduced me.  
"Hi Alyssa! I'm Alaric Saltzman and I'm the history teacher. Just sit wherever you'd like." He politely said.  
Rebekah and I sat down next to each other and I simply asked, "Hunter?" She replied, "You bet 'cha." Class was droning on and on, so I started doodling little pigs all over my notebook. I began thinking how comical it was that Bekah and I were in history class because we lived through everything that was being discussed.  
So for the next classes I had English and biology, where nothing particularly exciting happened. However, it was time for lunch and I was hoping for some sort of action...

* * *

Bekah and I walked over to an empty table in the courtyard.  
"Even though we've been spending a ton of time together, we never really caught up. So, how have you been? Anything special happen in the past century?" I began.  
"I've been pretty good. All century, well, that's another story." She suddenly had a sad look in her eyes.  
"Oh my god! What happened! Are you okay!?" I started to freak out.  
"Well, after you left us, I was depressed for a while, but soon I got over it. I was living the life until the 1920's when I fell in love. Then, Nik daggered me when I threatened to ditch him. Eventually, he undaggered me only for his precious little doppelgänger to dagger me again. Soon, Elijah undaggered me again."  
I looked at her in shock then hugged her with all my strength. "I'm so sorry! I should've never left! This is all my fault. I'm going to go dagger Nik and see how he likes it." I was crying angry tears. Rebekah didn't deserve any of that. It was all my fault, I left my twin and didn't think about anyone except myself. She surprised me by chuckling.  
"This is why I love you Lyssa! None of what happened was your fault. Also, I may have forgot one teeny detail... Nik is a hybrid." I gave her a questioning look and she elaborated. "Mother had an affair with a werewolf and gave birth to Nik. He recently broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant. So, the daggers won't work on him."  
I gave a mischievous smirk. "Well, I'll just have to dagger him anyways and tackle him while I'm at it. Nobody hurts my sister."  
"You're the best sister I could ever ask for!"  
"Also, do you happen to know where our dear brother keeps Kol and Finn? I'm sure that they would love to help us." I added.  
"I love the way you think, I'll find out. Leave it to me." She smirked deviously.

* * *

Last period:  
It was getting to the end of calculus, so I was organizing my stuff. I caught a pale yet muscular guy with short, dark brown hair eyeing me. He almost looked wolfish and had a hungry look in his eye, kind of like he wanted to eat me.  
Finally, class ended and I was walking out of the classroom to wait for Bekah. The wolfish boy walked up to me. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. So, you must be new. I'm Tyler and you are?" He said is a weird husky voice that I think was supposed to be seductive, but wasn't even close.  
"I'm Alyssa." I simply said hoping he'd understand that I wasn't interested.  
"Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime, Alyssa?" He asked with the stupid voice.  
"No thank you, I don't drink coffee." I tried dropping another hint and looked at the door. Where is Bekah?  
"Well, maybe something else then." Tyler suggested.  
"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I really can't." I tried to let him down easily.  
"Why not? Are you a lesbian?" He started acting like a douchebag. Yeah, that's definitely going to get me to hang out with you.  
"I can assure you that I'm not and I'm not interested. So, leave me alone you fucking douchebag. " I gave in to my temper.  
Finally, I saw Rebekah and she came over. "Is there a problem here?" She asked all adult like.  
"Yeah, this bitch won't admit that she's a lesbian. I mean, come on, who else wouldn't want a chance to be with this?" He motioned toward his body.  
"1. Most girls would prefer to have their eyeballs eaten by a mountain lion than to have anything to do with you and 2. Did you just call my sister a bitch?" Rebekah pointed out.  
"W-Wh-Wait, did you just say 'sister'? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Tyler's eyes bulged out.  
"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an original hybrid to beat up." I smirked at him.

* * *

On the car ride home:  
"That was, uhh, fun." I said.  
"How did that start anyway?" Bekah asked confused.  
"He asked me out and I turned him down, twice. After the second time, he was just getting to be a narcissistic douchebag, so I called him out on it. He decided that all girls are just dying to have sex with him and since I wasn't, I must not like guys." I explained.  
She just nodded in understanding. We pulled up to the house and I asked, "Is there anything you need to find Kol and Finn?" She just replied with, " I need your anger channelled into your fist."  
I grinned, "So you want me to punch him in the face? Done and done!" We both giggled and walked in stealthily. We found Nik making out with Caroline. I walked right up to them, pulled Nik away then socked him in the nose with all my strength. He glared at me and yelled, "What was that for!?"  
I glared at him in disbelief then asked him, "How many times do you feel the need to dagger your own siblings over the course of a century?" His eyes softened and he turned to Caroline. "I think you should go home, love." She turned and left.

* * *

"Alyssa, you don't understand, they were going to leave me and cause trouble."  
"Oh, so when Rebekah stayed with you and no one else did you daggered them. Then, Bekah ended up being daggered every time you didn't agree with something she said or did. Then how come you didn't come after me when I left to dagger me? How long before I'm next? And how long before you let Kol and Finn roam the world again? You need to take into account the feelings of others." I yelled at him.  
"I'm so sorry, Lyssa! I was only trying to keep our family intact. I have made an infinite number of mistakes. How can I get you to forgive me?" He pleaded on the verge of tears.  
"You can start by freeing Finn and Kol, then you can give me all the daggers. Then, you have to earn the rest of my forgiveness." I half commanded.  
"Okay, I will do it. Would you like to come with me?" I nodded and we got in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday is my official day for updating now, but I may add new chapters on random days as well. I tried to add some humor into this chapter because the next few are pretty sad...

Anyway, thanks Primevalfan32 for favoriting, mkittycat1 for following the story and me as well as following and favoriting me, CourtneyPaige for favoriting, dianaemrys15 for following and favoriting, and allienicole417 for favoriting. Also, thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their days to read this. I love you all! Without further ado, I give you chapter 5!

* * *

Nik and I arrived at an abandoned warehouse surrounded by vampires. After he talked to one of them, they left and we went in.

I saw the two elegantly designed coffins sitting in the middle of the floor. I opened one of them and gasped. It was Kol, laying there with grey skin. I pulled out the dagger and went to the other coffin and did the same. I broke down in tears at seeing my brothers in this condition.

Nik came over and comforted me. We sat there for a good half hour like that before I heard, "What's all the crying about?" Behind me. It was Kol, looking alive as ever next to Finn. They looked at me in shock.

"Alyssa, is it really you?" Finn asked carefully. I nodded and they came to me and gave me a group hug. I pecked them both on the cheeks and they glared at Nik in anger. When he wasn't looking, Kol hooked his car keys.

We snuck out when he wasn't paying attention and left in his car. I drove the three of us home while we caught up.

* * *

"So how've you been, Alyssa?" Finn asked politely.

"I've been pretty good. I only reunited with Bekah, Nik, and Elijah three days ago."

"Quick question. What year is it?" Kol asked.

"2013. Why? When did Nik kill you?"

"Dammit! I've been in that stupid box for 90 years! I'm going to tear his face off and feed it to ravenous bunnies!" Kol exclaimed. I gave him a strange look. "Why bunnies? They aren't very intimidating..."

"I don't know... First animal that came to mind..." He zoned out.

"Just so you guys are aware, Nik's a hybrid now. To get revenge on him daggering you guys and Bekah, we're going to stake him so he knows what it feels like and I'll give him one of my world famous tackles... That sounds really lame now that I think about it." I told them.

* * *

_She went down in an airplane, fried getting sun tanned, fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_ My phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Alyssa!" My friend, Layla's voice came through.

"Oh my god! I haven't talked to you in like forever, Lays!"

"It's only been three days, dude! Anyway, are you busy?"

"Not really, I'm just driving. Whatcha need?"

"Put the phone of speaker! Don't drive with it in your hands!" Layla freaked out.

"Uhh, my brothers are in the car... They'll listen in on our conversation..." I thought about how they were probably doing that anyway.

"It doesn't matter! Be carefree Lyssa!"

"Fine." I muttered putting my phone on speaker. "You're on Layla."

"Hi other people with Alyssa!" She screamed.

"Hello." Finn and Kol chorused.

"OMG Lyss! They sound super sexy!" My face brightened with embarrassment.

"Dude, shut up! They're related to me."

"That just means they have to be gorgeous! Look at yourself!" She just got more embarrassing.

"May we please stop this foolishness!" Finn erupted.

"No, no! Keep going! I'm enjoying this! I like hearing people describe my sexiness!" Kol chimed in.

"See! Even they understand this! What are their names by the way?"

Kol and Finn told her their names.

"Even their names are sexy! Kol, could you please explain to Alyssa how sexy she is?"

"Bye Layla!" I cut in.

"What? Too much?" She joked.

"That and I think I got us lost..." I trailed off.

"Oh, Lyssa. Have you not learned that you kind of stink at navigation yet?" Layla joked. "I'll talk to you later. Love you Lyssa! Bye Kol! Bye Finn!"

"Love you too, Layla. Talk to you soon!" I hung up.

"Well, she sounds fun!" Kol commented. My face would have been more red than a cherry if I wasn't a vampire. "Can I use your phone Alyssa?" He asked. I handed it to him wondering what he was planning on doing with it.

I heard him whispering to Finn about something to do with my contacts. "Who's Derek? Anthony? Sam? Dean?" He started asking who every guy in my contacts was. "They're all friends of mine."

"Yeah, boyfriends! Ohhh Lyssa's a slut!" Kol sniggered.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking this back!" I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. I had 8 new texts. I pulled into a parking lot to see what they were assuming that Kol was messing around.

The first 2 texts were from Sam asking where I went. I quickly replied saying that I went to go spend time with my family. Then there were 5 different texts from Layla. Three of them were about Kol and Finn. The other two were asking why I was offering to send her a picture of me shoving a purple tiger up my butt hole.

I glared at Kol. The final text was from a number I didn't recognize. It said; _Sup sexy! U all 4 meeting 2nite 4 dinner? Wear something small ;)_. I texted back asking who it was.

* * *

Back at the mansion:

The three of us entered and found Rebekah and Elijah waiting for us in the foyer. They hugged Kol and Finn.

"Did you really steal Nik's car?" Bekah giggled.

"Yeah, Kol stole his keys." I returned. "Hey Kol, wanna go video chat with Layla?" I asked.

"Who's Layla?" Bekah and Elijah asked simultaneously.

"She's my best friend from Los Angeles that we were talking to on the ride back here." I explained.

"Let's go do that Alyssa!" Kol exclaimed.

We went into my room and shut the door. I pulled out my laptop and turned on Skype. We waited like two minutes before she answered. I ducked down before she could see me.

"Hey Ly- woah! Hotness!" She stammered. I popped up, "what's up?"

"SEXINESS OVERLOAD!" She screamed. "You remember Kol, from the car." "Hello, love!" He chimed in.

"Did I die and go to heaven? Or is it hell because it's gettin' hot in here!?" She joked.

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetheart!" Kol joined in.

"So, is hotness just a family trait or is there something in the water there?" Layla joked.

"Let's see. BEKAH! ELIJAH! FINN! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" I yelled. They walked in confused.

"Oh my god! Three more sexy Mikaelsons. Are there any more I should know about?" Almost on que, Nik stormed in.

"ALYSSA! Why did you steal my car!" He raged.

"Even angry you guys are oozing sex appeal!" Layla exclaimed. "Wait, you stole his car?"

"Kol took the keys! It wasn't my fault! It was the peer pressure!" I yelled.

"Ohh! Sexy and mischievous. I think I found my favorite male Mikaelson! Kol wins!" Layla's voice emanated from the computer.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Nik asked. "Who are you Skyping?"

"We're having a delightful conversation with Lyssa's friend, Layla, who recognizes my true superiority in sexiness." Kol smirked.

"I need to speak with you Alyssa." Nik seemed ready to yell at me, but I obliged. "Bekah, talk to Layla!"

Nik led me out of the room. "Have you told her about what we are?" He sounded concerned.

"You mean strippers? No, I'm too embarrassed to admit that just yet." I joked. He glared at me, "No, I haven't told anyone about being a vampire." I told him.

"Now, on to slightly more important matters. YOU SCRATCHED THE PAINT ON MY CAR!" He screamed.

"Cool it, big bro. I'll order you some touch up paint and it will be like it never happened. By the way, yelling at someone is never a good way to get back on their good side. I'm still expecting to have those daggers by tomorrow at the latest." I informed him.

"Really? You expect them? I'LL SHOVE THOSE DAMN DAGGERS RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" He screamed. Elijah walked over and I went back to my room.

"So I see that went over very well." Bekah stated sarcastically.

"Wow, someone must have some sexual tension." Layla commented. "Bekah, do you have Caroline's number?" I joked.

"Caroline is Nik's sort of girlfriend. Bekah and I walked in to find them making out. Then, I punched him in the face." I explained.

"Ohh! Yay for violence !" She yelled.

"I think I found my soulmate!" Kol joked.

"Yay! We should really find a time for me to come see you guys. I already miss you so much here Lyssa! I don't wanna share you with your sexy family!"

Everyone in the room came to me and hid me. "She's ours!" Finn joined in the craziness. "And you could be too." Kol said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Nik stormed back into the room and yelled, "Everyone out!" In a no nonsense tone. Then, he walked over to me and slapped me across the face then hit the end call button on the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I left you guys with such a bad cliffhanger! I've been kind of unmotivated to write recently and even though I have 2 more chapters on standby, those don't last very long! Maybe someone will review this chapter? No pressure!

Thank you to blondieluver612 for following, Kourtney Mizzell for following and favoriting, LittleMissMagicalKayla for following, and oneRPC for following and favoriting! You guys rock! Oh, as a side note, I have been reading the stories by **Passions2Write** and she is an amazing author! If you haven't read any of her stories, I highly recommend them! Now, here is what you've been waiting for!

* * *

I spun around in my chair to come face to face with a fuming Nik. "You need to grow up! You are way too immature." He glared at me.

"Excuse me. You think _I'm _the immature one! You are freaking out over one little prank!" My patience with him was wearing thin.

"You know what! Just go back to wherever you came from Alyssa! No one even wants you here!" Ouch! That one hit close to home.

"Maybe I will go back home. At least I'm appreciated there!" I stormed out of the room at vampire speed and burst into tears. I grabbed my car keys and phone then left.

I started driving right back where I came from, still shaking with tears. I knew it was a mistake to come back. My own family didn't want me anymore. The mere thought made me want to go back grab a stake and kill myself.

* * *

Back at the mansion:

(3rd person POV)

Klaus was sitting on the couch nursing his glass of scotch. Rebekah walked over. "What happened? Where's Alyssa?" She asked worried.

"Don't know, don't care." He said carelessly.

"You don't mean that! What did you say to her, Nik!" Rebekah demanded.

"I told her to go back to where she came from because none of us want her here." He said monotonously.

"You goddamn fucking idiot! She had enough doubts as is! Now, she's either going back to Los Angeles or committing suicide! She only cares what we think about her, so I can only hope she's just going to LA. Did anyone get her cell phone number?" Rebekah was freaking out.

"Alyssa wouldn't kill herself because of what I said Bekah. She's smarter than that. She knows all about my temper. Also, no, I don't have her number."

"You keep forgetting that Lyssa hasn't seen you for over a century. So, you need to fix this before it's too late."

* * *

In the car:

(Alyssa POV)

I wasn't sure if I was over reacting. I figured that it would be my best bet to get myself a spy to alert me of what is going on at home. So, I went to the first rest stop I could find and emailed Kol. **Hello dearest brother, I would like to let you know that I'm okay. I'm hoping that what Niklaus said was just in the heat of the moment and not really true. Even if this is the case, I need some time to cool down. I'm currently on the road heading back home. I'll come back eventually, but for now, I need a break from the family drama. I'm sorry this had to happen once again. **

**~A.** I figured that would be okay for now. So, I got back on the highway and was about 10 minutes away. I turned on the radio to distract myself from the sad, self-loathing thoughts traveling through my mind.

The music was on fairly loud, but it failed to wash out the memories. Before I knew it, I was pulling up to my and Layla's apartment.

I left my key in the car, so I knocked on the door trying to mask my sadness. Layla pulled the small brown door open.

"Alyssa! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?" She immediately saw through my fake smile. She pulled me inside while I began to cry.

"I-Nik- Nik and I had a fight." I tried to put aside my tears long enough to explain. "He called me immature and told me I should leave. Then, he said that no one wanted me there." I finally sputtered it out.

"Aww, sweetie it's okay, he didn't mean any of that nasty stuff he said to you." Layla soothed me giving me a hug and allowing me to cry on her shoulder. "Anyway, I know that he lied when he told you no one wanted you there. While we were talking on Skype, I could see how much everyone loved you. Especially when I joked about stealing you, they got all defensive even though they knew it was a joke."

* * *

My phone beeped alerting me that I had a new email. I grabbed it and it was from Kol. It said; **Alyssa, I am glad you're okay. Everyone was freaking out. Bekah was even worried that you'd turn to suicide. Between you and me, I was thinking the same. I understand why you'd want to escape. Hell, I want to too. Thank you so much for reaching out to tell me that you are okay. If you don't mind, could we stay in touch? If you want, I won't tell anyone, not even Elijah. I love you, dear sister. **

**~K. **

It made my heart warm to even read that. I quickly replied to the email; **Kol, thank you for letting me know what's going on. To be honest, I did briefly consider killing myself, but I promise I have changed my mind after reading what you had to say. I would be honored to keep in touch with you. If you'd like, you can tell the others that I'm okay, but please keep the rest of these emails secret unless I specify otherwise. I love you. ~A. **

Layla was reading over my shoulder. "See, they love you more than you think. Honestly, I want to go there and beat the crap out of Nik for being so obnoxious and for slapping you. When I saw that, I was tempted to jump in my car and drive to Virginia to help you."

"Layla, you're the best friend I could ever have! We're practically sisters. I spend more time with you in a week than I spend with any of my siblings in a year." I confessed.

"I just have to let one thing out if my system, so bear with me. YOUR BROTHERS ARE _SOOO _HOT! Obviously, I'll move Nik down to the upper neutral category for being a douchebag. However, the rest of them are in the upper sex god category." Layla explained.

"Okay! TMI! Too much information, Lays! Try not to tell me how you think my brothers look like sex gods. I'd prefer not to think about that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little bit late... I wasn't home to put up the chapter, then my procrastinating happened. Anyway, thanks to WarlockM for following and favoriting, VampirePrincess11 for following and favoriting the story and me, and skmcrae for following!

* * *

My phone beeped with another email from Kol.**_Alyssa, please never tell me about your thoughts toward attempting suicide ever again. I would end up doing the same to myself. So, I told everyone that you were okay and Bekah responded by hugging me so tightly I was afraid that my organs would start popping out and she looked super relieved. Elijah let out a breath from relief and said he was glad you are safe, but he wants you back. Finn was pretty much the same as Elijah. Nik tried to look indifferent, but failed because he looked super relieved. Don't worry, he'll come around. I love you and I'll try to keep you updated. ~K_**.

I really gained a lot more respect for Kol. Everyone always thinks of him as the immature trouble maker in the family. I was the only one that really understood how wise he could be from being like best friends.

Layla walked into the room looking exhausted. "I would love to stay and chat, but I need my beauty sleep, to gain energy to talk about your brothers' sexiness." She looked like she was about to collapse.

"Okay, night Lays. Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I gave her a small smile. She muttered a quick, "ditto," and zombie walked all the way to her room. I chuckled at her tiredness and went off to my room.

* * *

In the morning:

It was about 9 p.m. and I was beginning to feel better. I checked my phone and I had 10 missed phone calls with only one voice mail. I listened to see who it was and to my surprise, it was Sam, he had heard that I was back and wanted to meet. Boy, news travels fast around here. I texted him setting up a time and went to reply to Kol's email. **Kol, sorry I didn't have time to get back to you. Quick question; when did you get so proper? Thanks for telling me everyone's reactions. It will take at least a few days longer to get over Nik's yelling. When I do come back though, do you mind if we live somewhere else? I don't know if I can be in the same house as him after he degraded me like that. If that is even a possibility, please let me know. Love you Kol! ~A**

As I closed my laptop, the door creaked open. "Are you feeling better?" Layla asked nervously.

I just broke into a smile, "Yeah, thanks. You really are a good friend Layla."

She looked like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. "Good, so you won't mind making me some of your world-famous blueberry pancakes. Please? With whipped cream and syrup on top of the pancakes?"

I figured it was the least I could do to repay her for helping me in my time of need. I obliged, mainly because she seriously sucks at cooking.

Layla was sitting at the table while I made breakfast. My phone started ringing and I asked Layla to get it for me.

"Alyssa's phone." She answered. "This is Layla... Oh my god!" I didn't use my heightened hearing to listen in on the call. "I don't know if-... Yeah, one sec, I'll put you on speaker." She put the phone on speaker and a sort of familiar voice came through.

"Alyssa? This is Caroline Forbes." I was astonished.

"Hi Caroline, how did you get this number?" I was sort of suspicious.

"I got it from Klaus, who I think got it from Rebekah. Anyway, is there any way I could get you to talk to me about Klaus?" She questioned unsurely.

"I'm sorry, but I really came here to escape the drama and to do some soul-searching. If you want my advice, I would say to get out while you still can." I motioned to Layla to end the call.

"Uh, who's Klaus?" Layla asked.

"Oh, it's Nik. His full name is Niklaus. Only his family calls him Nik." I explained while handing her some pancakes. We ate in silence until she came out. "Wait, why are you hiding from the problem? You're one of the strongest people I know, Alyssa. You don't take BS from anyone, so why is it any different for your brother. You need to go walk right up to him and face the problem head on. Let's get you packed up and headed right back there. I'll g-." My phone beeped with a new email interrupting her. Layla picked it up and read it.

* * *

"Dude, why did Kol ask you about blood bags?" She looked at me weirdly and I took my phone to do damage control. I quickly read over what he had written. **Lyssa, I am good with that arrangement. I get why you would need to find somewhere else for a while. Currently, I'M GOING THROUGH HELL! Bekah is being torturous trying to find out how to get ahold of you. Finn and Elijah have been moping around and Nik is letting out all his anger for losing you on me. He's all "Kol do this! Kol do that! Kol you cause too much trouble!" and all that. He also made me give up feeding fresh for blood bags! Are you aware how nauseatingly gross those are!? Anyway, I hope you'll come home soon! Love you Lyssa! ~K. **

I didn't know how to get out of this one, but I tried. "Oh, well, Nik works at a hospital and Kol is his assistant. He's super grossed out by the idea of blood in a bag and we have joked around with them ever since I made him watch Twilight. I mean, imagine if there really were vampires. I doubt they'd even want to drink blood from a bag." I hid my emotion convincingly, but she only looked partly convinced.

"Well, okay then! Let's go get your stuff together. Are you mentally ready to face your brother?" She asked. It was a good question. I decided that I am done running and went to collect everything I forgot when I first left.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson mansion:

(3rd person POV)

Everyone was freaking out, even Kol who was being yelled at by Klaus. "You got an email from Alyssa and you didn't share it with the rest of us!? Why did you put us through this?" Klaus had been snooping on Kol's laptop when he found the first email she had sent him.

"She left to get away from you, Nik! Obviously, Alyssa wouldn't want me to tell the world what she alerted me of. She only sent that email to ease any of our worries that she had performed some form of self-harm." Kol still refused to give up all his sister's secrets.

Klaus's forehead wrinkled, "If only I could go back in time and erase our fights..." He said nostalgically.

"Well, you can't. So, you need to end what you started." Klaus shuttered remembering that Rebekah had said the same thing to him.

* * *

In Alyssa's Camry after she left:

(Alyssa POV)

It had been a heartfelt goodbye to Layla, but it almost felt like she wanted to get rid of me. Weird. My mind was all over the place. I turned on the radio to get rid of the thoughts. Welcome to the Real World by Candice Accola came through and I sang along.

_ "I ask myself why are you still around, it's just my 19th nervous breakdown. You sleep all day, I'm working weekends. I'm sick of you and all your stupid friends. You're living life just like a dream, lost in the scene... I'm so jaded, frustrated, I can't pretend everything's cool when you won't talk to me, leave me dirty laundry to mess up my life. Get your shit together 'cause it's whoa, whoa, whoa welcome to the real world!"_ I paused to think about how much I could relate the song to my life. I've always let everyone walk all over me, but it was time to put an end to that.

* * *

Arriving in Mystic Falls:

I looked at the sign and had a total déjà vu moment. The same thoughts were going through my head as I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and heard Bekah yelling at Nik. "How could you? You drove my best friend in this stupid town away! I hate you!" I slightly smiled hearing how much she loved me. I waited until I couldn't hear anyone in the foyer to enter as quietly as possible.

I snuck into Rebekah's room and sat on her bed waiting for her to come in. About two minutes later, she slammed the door behind her, obviously frustrated. Soon enough, she turned around and ran toward me and hugged me making sure that I was actually there.

"Lyssa! I missed you SO much! You really scared me for a while." I shrugged.

"Running away seems to be my thing doesn't it? I'm sorry, Bekah, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I felt really guilty. Then, we went to my room and found Kol looking through my stuff. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that snooping is rude?" I asked him sarcastically.

"LYSSA!" He yelled in excitement and rushed me to give me a hug and a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww Kol! That's gross!" I screeched, wiping off my cheek.

"That's what you get for leaving us!" He joked.

"Bekah! Give me your phone!" I immediately remembered. She gave it to me questioningly and I gave her mine telling her to put her number in. I filled in the contact info for hers. She gave me a look of thankfulness.

"So what were you doing in here anyway?" I remembered.

"Finn and Elijah are searching the house for clues of where you might have gone. They sent me in here." He explained and I quickly went to find them to ease their worries.

I found Elijah first; he was looking through grimoires in the library. "I don't know if you'll find her in there..." I imitated Kol.

He looked up, "Alyssa! You're back!" and like everyone else so far, he squeezed me to death.

"Lijah, trying to breathe here!"

"Why? That's not important, all that matters is that you're here!" He had a goofy smile. He called Finn who almost tried to strangle me for leaving him again, but Kol pushed him away.

Soon enough I needed to grab some blood to quench my thirst. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag.

"Well look at who decided to run back here..." Nik trailed off snarkily. I chose to ignore him and walk away. I went to my car to grab my suitcase to get the can of touch up paint I got for Nik and brought it to him.

"I'm sorry for stealing your car and scratching it along the way. I got you this as a peace-offering." I told him, holding out the paint.

His eyes brightened and I could see that I had surprised him. "You didn't have to do that Alyssa. I was a complete dick to you. Why would you do this after what happened?" He was obviously confused.

"...because we're family, Nik, and families perform random acts of kindness toward each other. Plus, I wanted to get rid of this feud between us. But if you ever slap me again, I'll react very differently." I warned. Kol and Bekah raced in yelling.

"You slapped her!? When was this? You're going dooooowwwwnnn!" They chorused.

All of a sudden a slapping war broke out. Everyone was slapping everyone else. Somehow, it ended with me chucking marshmallows at Elijah playfully. We were all giggling and having a good time together, as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Whoop! 2 updates within 20 minutes! I'm on fire! This chapter is partly up now because I just don't want to pay my computer another visit this week and partly because I'm super sorry for having a fairly late update! Anyway, I hope you like it! Feel free to read and review!

* * *

One of the downfalls of coming back was school. I had mountains of make-up work, which I would breeze through. I had to go to school and Bekah chose my outfit because I didn't want her to feel deprived from our deal. She put me in dark wash skinny jeans and a sky blue v neck t-shirt. I wore a pair of short black leather boots with straps and a long silver necklace. I looked over myself in the mirror and nodded. Bekah definitely had a good style.

Bekah and I were about to go to school when Kol came downstairs. After a good 15 minutes, I convinced Kol to join us.

* * *

At the school:

(3rd person POV)

The trio entered the building without a care in the world. Kol dealt with enrolling and got the same schedule.

"Whoa, who's that new guy? He's majorly hot!" Kol could hear some girls talking. "Why is he with those two bitches?" The girl's friend chimed in. Rebekah and Alyssa heard this and were instantly infuriated, as was Kol.

Kol was going to his new locker alone to prepare for class and the girls approached him. "Hey I'm Livy and this is Sara. What's your name?" He decided to play along with their games. "Hi Livy and Sara, I'm Kol." He said with false enthusiasm.

"What a sexy name!" Sara swooned.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to get to class." Kol excused himself pretending to be nervous.

"Oh, what do you have first? I'll walk you." Livy offered.

"I have history with Mr. Saltzman, but I don't need you to bring me there. I have my sisters to do that. Speaking of- here they are! Got to go, it was nice meeting you!" Kol ditched them seeing Alyssa and Bekah.

* * *

At lunch:

(Kol POV)

I sat at a table with my sisters in the courtyard. "Lyssa, do you keep any blood in your car?" I hungrily complained while she told me that she didn't.

"Then I guess I'll just have to fresh feed. Who should I choose? So many options..." I joked.

"Shut up Kol! Eat when we get home!" Bekah yelled.

"So you want me to eat Nik or Elijah or Finn?" I continued to play my game.

"Haha! That's what she said! You should probably leave Nik to Caroline." Alyssa joked.

"Who's Caroline? Is she Nik's girlfriend?" I was confused. Alyssa allowed Bekah to answer.

"Yes, but it's unofficial. You can just feel the sexual tension between them."

* * *

After school at the Grille:

(Alyssa POV)

Kol and I were sitting in a booth near the window. Caroline bounced over. "Hey Alyssa, glad to see you're back! How are you? Who is this?" She was just being her normal, bubbly self.

"Hi Caroline, I'm doing okay. This is my brother, Kol." I explained and gave him a look to say this is Nik's girlfriend. They exchanged pleasantries and she left.

"So, I know you went to LA, but where were you staying?" Kol changed the topic from our previous conversation about how teddy bears were created.

"I was at my and Layla's apartment, Kol, you don't need to worry about me." I carefully explained.

_Burn baby burn disco inferno_! My phone rung with my text alert for Layla. I pulled it from my pocket and read it. **We have to talk. Now.** I called her to find out what the issue was.

"Hi Layla, what do you need?" I asked.

"Hi Alyssa, I have a serious question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"Is Kol a vampire?" I nearly spit out my soda at hearing this. I sent a quick glance toward Kol who looked surprised.

"Uh, Lays have you been watching a little too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I dodged the question because I hated lying to her.

"No, don't dodge the question. I just want a simple yes or no answer!" Layla was getting annoyed.

I just looked at Kol who nodded at me to say it was okay. "No, Kol is not a vampire."

"Is he with you?"

"Yes."

"Give him the phone, Alyssa." She demanded and I obliged listening in on the conversation.

"Hi Layla!" Kol answered with feigned excitement.

"Hi Kol, are you a vampire?" She got to the point.

"Why would you even think of me like that? Vampires obviously aren't real. "He pretended to be astounded.

"I saw the email you sent Lyss talking about blood bags. The pieces of the story don't come together. I can't imagine you being a male nurse. You're too sexy for that." Layla explained.

Kol looked at me asking if I wouldn't mind him telling her. I sent him a slight nod and we walked into my car closing the doors and windows so no one could hear us.

"Layla, you are correct I am a vampire." He used a really bad Dracula accent.

"So you actually drink human blood? That is so gross, but also cool!

"Wait, you're not scared?"

"Nope! You're too hot for that. Anyway, are your whole family vampires or is it just you?"

"All of us share the trait."

"Even Alyssa? Why have I never seen her eat anything except for human food then?" Layla got very confused.

Kol handed me the phone so I could answer her questions. "Yes, I'm a vampire too. We can eat food just like you, but we need blood too. You've never seen me feed before because I try to keep my meals away from you." I attempted to answer all of her questions.

"I have to go to school now, but I have to come see you so we can have this conversation in person. I'll get a flight ASAP. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret. Bye Alyssa!"

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Layla!" We hung up and I drove Kol and myself home.

"You told her I'm a nurse?" Kol seemed offended.

"Oh look! There's a polar bear on the side of the road!" I'm very bad at distracting people... He just raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"There are always polar bears around here! This definitely is Alaska and they aren't endangered or anything like that." He smirked at his own sarcasm and we went back in. I looked around to see a familiar blond from a while back talking to the bunny-eater. Stefan, I think his name is...

"Wait here Kol, I'll be right back." I didn't wait for an answer and snuck up behind her. "Lexi?" I questioned.

She turned around and her eyes bulged out. "Oh my god! Alyssa? I haven't seen you in decades! How'd you wind up here? You've always been a big city girl." Lexi had been friends with me for the last 300 years or so and knew me fairly well.

"I decided that it was time to reunite with my siblings. I wasn't super excited to come to this little no name town, but you do what you have to do."

"That explains it... Have you met Stefan yet? We've been friends since I got him out of his ripper phase in the late 19th century." She nodded toward him. "Anyway, you've never introduced me to any of your family."

"Kol!" I pointed toward him, "Lexi, this is one of my brothers, Kol. Kol, this is my friend Lexi. Now everyone knows each other!" I clapped. "Lex, do you wanna come over for dinner and meet my twin and other brothers tonight?" I offered.

"Uhh sorry Lyssa, but I came here to visit Stef and we already made plans. How about breakfast tomorrow morning?" She tried to let me down easy.

"Kol, my sister, and I have school then. Maybe some other time..." I sort of gave up.

"Wait, you're turning down the opportunity to create bonds with the Original family, which most others would kill for, just to hang out with a bunny-eater? Are you ignorant or just plain stupid?" Kol stood up kind of angrily.

"You're an Original, Alyssa? Klaus is your brother?" Lexi was astonished at this new information.

"Yes, I don't let people know because they'll just use me to get to Nik and now you probably are going to do just that." I was infuriated so I just walked out and jogged home, leaving Kol there.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers, thank you for staying with the story for this long! I only have a couple more chapters planned and if anyone is interested, I could try to crank out a sequel. Let me know your thoughts on that!

Thank you to Lizbeth93 for following and to cessysmilez for following and favoriting!

* * *

(Caroline POV)  
Elena texted me; come to the boarding house ASAP. When aren't they planning something, but I turned around anyway.  
The door was unlocked, so I just walked to the parlor as usual. "Blondie, we thought of a way to finally kill Klaus, but we need you." Damon explained.  
Really? This again? "What's the plan" I pretended to go along with it even though I really don't care.  
"His sister. We can kidnap her because she's really weak compared to the rest of them. Then, we'll torture her to get him here and them stab him with the crazy stake momma original made. We need you to lure the sister here since you're the closest to her."  
That seemed totally ridiculous. Alyssa is way too strong to be kidnapped and she'd figure it out in a second. "Do you really think she's stupid enough to fall for that?"  
"Fine, I'll lure her here with my charm."  
"Please Caroline. Could you do it to help out a friend?" Elena finally said something.  
"Where's Stefan?" I just noticed his absence.  
"Out with his bestie."

* * *

At the Grill:  
(Kol POV)  
I glared at Lexi in disgust, "You're a complete idiot. Everyone has denied her everything lately and you're just adding on to it."  
"Well excuse me for my shock. I just found out that my friend is a thousand-year old original vampire!"  
I turned around to go after Alyssa. Wow, I'm the worst brother ever. This was partly my fault for getting so defensive... I had to go and look for her.  
My thoughts led me home first, but Alyssa was nowhere to be found. There must be a witch somewhere in this stupid little town. I had heard rumors of a Bennett witch, so I found Rebekah to force her to help me.  
"The witch's name is Bonnie Bennett and she's a judgmental little thing."  
"Great! Let's go, I'll straighten her out."  
When we finally found Bonnie, I discovered that she was exactly like Bekah had described.  
"Why would I help you with a location spell? What have you ever done for me? It's your fault she's gone anyway." It would have been a little more convincing if she hadn't been eye-fucking me.  
I grabbed her neck, "listen here little witch, have you ever noticed how common animal attacks used to occur around here? I have the power to start that again, but this time, they'll be directed toward the people you care about. Maybe I'll start with your little boyfriend, Jeremy."  
She suddenly started to panic. "Give me something that belongs to her." I cocked my head with confusion. "To do the spell, I need something that belongs to the person I'm looking for."  
I had never thought of that! I looked at Bekah and she handed Bonnie one of Alyssa's necklaces. The witch did the spell and told me that the closest she could get was Dallas, Texas which may or may not be correct because the location was being blocked.  
"And why should I believe you?" Bekah voiced my thoughts.  
"Why would I even care where your sister is? She has no importance to anyone except you." I flashed forward and grabbed her by the neck. "Listen here, witch. I know plenty of other witches. I have no problem snapping your neck and using them instead. So, either shut the hell up or go hang yourself. It's not like anyone cares about you." I took my leave still fuming. Why would Nik, Bekah, and Elijah ever want to live here. Screw the doppelgänger! I'm going to find Alyssa, then get Bekah and we'll go find a new place to live.

* * *

Somewhere in Las Vegas:  
(Alyssa POV)  
Anjelica was really a dear. She was so sweet to put that blocked location spell on me. Sure I threatened everyone she knows, but it was still amazing of her to help me out.  
"Excuse me ma'am, could I please use your bathroom? I've driven for hours and I can't find practically anything." I stopped at a house to get a quick meal. There was a little old woman with short grey hair and a horrific grandmotherly dress.  
"Sure honey, come on in," I smirked to myself and went along with my charade. "It's the first door on the right." I smiled at her and went in.  
I pretended to "do my business" then went back over to her. "Thank you SO much. I'm really super thankful."  
"It's really no bother, buttercup. You know, you kind of remind me of my grandchildren."  
"Really? What are they like?" I feigned interest.  
"Ollie is shy and very bashful. Shay is always polite and cheery. Lucas is the loudest of the bunch. He is a football player who is really loving if you get to know him. You seem like a mix of all of them."  
"Wow, you must be so proud of all of them. I'm Alyssa, by the way."  
"I am and you can just call me Bailey." She may have been a sweet old woman, but she hasn't dealt with the hardships of life. Not like me anyway.  
"Well Bailey, I have to go. Thank you for allowing me to use your bathroom." I turned to leave then looked over my shoulder. "...but before I go-" I sped over at vampire speed and tore into her neck feeling no remorse. Once her heartbeat was gone, I went back to the place where I'd had so much misery. Mystic Falls.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's late again! Thanks to LunaEvanna Longbottom for favoriting the story and me! I'm beginning to run out of ideas for the story, so if you guys would like to pitch any ideas, feel free! Another thought I had was that I could start and new story, that Alyssa is a part of that actually has a story line or I could incorporate her into my other story, that is, if you guys like her as a character... Let me know!

* * *

The Grille:  
(Alyssa POV)  
I strutted over to the bar like I owned the place with the heels on my knee-high black leather boots clicking. "Get me a shot of tequila." I compelled the bartender.  
"Wow, sexy and fierce. That's my kind of girl." The guy sitting next to me smirked.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Yeah, I'm the man of your dreams." Ooh sassy! I like it!  
"Take a number and get to the back of the line."  
"Nice. Your sister introduced us. I'm Damon Salvatore."  
"And I should care, why?" My tequila arrived and I eagerly downed it and started walking away. To my amusement, Damon followed.  
"You seem different, less... _caring_... Did a certain little girl turn off her emotions?" He teased losing my interest. I pinned him to a wall by the neck.  
"Listen here, Salvatore. I'm older than you and much stronger. I know what you're planning and I'm not that gullible. I've heard plenty about you and I must say, you're not living up to my expectations. If you think you'll be able to kidnap me, then you are an extreme idiot. This is a warning. If you do as much as talk to me without a valid reason, I will not hesitate to kill everyone you have ever met." I released his neck and smiled mockingly at him. "Now, run along."  
He ran away and I frowned. Since when did I turn into Nik? I jogged home.

* * *

I walked in the door like it was any other day and while opening it, I heard a thwack! It continued to open for me to find a quietly swearing Elijah.  
"Alyssa! Where have you been? We all missed you terribly." He enveloped me in a giant hug, much to my annoyance. I pushed him away.  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, why did you turn off your emotions? Alyssa, you can't do this! Please, it isn't you." I rolled my eyes at his pleading.  
"It's _my_ choice, Elijah, so why don't you just go fuck yourself."  
"Alyssa, this isn't you. Please just turn on your emotions. Then, we can all be a family once again." He was really not seeing the bigger picture.  
"Why would I do that? So everyone can just go back to walking all over me? You know what, I'm so done. I'll live my life and you'll live yours." With that, I walked into Mystic Reality to go find a house for myself.  
"Hello! My name is Marnie. How may I help you?" The lady at the desk was sickeningly cheerful.  
"I was looking for a place to buy somewhere around this area. I don't have a budget." I walked over to her computer.  
"Okay, currently, there is only one home for sale, but there are three for rent. Also, there are plenty of options in bordering towns, which are about thirty minutes away." She scanned her computer, jumping into real estate mode.  
"I'd like to see the houses for rent and the one for sale, then go from there."  
"The one for sale has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and 2 kitchens. It is 6 stories and has an elevator. The property is not huge, but what is there has fabulous landscaping. It is on the market for 2 and a half million dollars."  
"That isn't too bad. Is it fully finished?" Marnie looked shocked that I could afford it.  
"I believe that it is. Would you like me to schedule a private showing?"  
"Sure. Could you try to get it for tomorrow afternoon, around 3:15?"  
She agreed to deal with all that and I left her my cell phone number.

* * *

Back at mansion:  
Just standing outside of the house, I could hear the bouts of yelling and awkward silences. "Alyssa, how are you?" Rebekah nudged me.  
I hated when people tippy-toed around me. "Listen, you guys need to all just stop this incessant careful behavior around me. I'm done being the fragile little girl who had way too much humanity."  
Kol pulled me into his room. "I'm not here to judge your decisions or try to get you to turn your humanity back on," there was no way he was being legit. "I can't blame you, but I just want to remind you of what happened when I turned off my humanity the first time."  
"Bullshit! You have never respected my decisions. I don't care that you drained an entire orphanage! Screw human life! They're just here to keep the food chain going."  
Kol glared at me. "You have no reason to be so impervious to anyone's help. So, why are you?" I just sneered and walked away, right into Bekah.  
"There you are," she gave me a big hug. I just pushed her away. "Flipped the humanity switch? Well, it's about time!"  
"So you're not going to yell at me and try to force me to turn it back on?" I was kind of shocked at the revelation.  
"Sweetie, you haven't lived 'til you've turned off your emotions at least once. Now, do you want to go to the salon with me?" I went along to a salon right outside of Richmond.

* * *

At the salon:  
(Rebekah POV)  
Sure I wasn't thrilled to find out Alyssa turned off her emotions, but maybe it was for the better. Who wouldn't want a new look for a new attitude? She sat into the black barber chair and told the woman to give her long layers with side bangs. Alyssa got lighter brown highlights to compliment her eyes, as well.  
"So... How do I look?" She snarkily asked as I nodded approvingly.  
"You look badass. All you need is a new leather jacket and some boots!" I really wanted to go shopping.  
"No thanks, Rebekah, I already have everything I need." I tried not to look upset, knowing that she'd be bound to insult me, because of her state.

* * *

Back at Mansion:  
(Alyssa POV)  
I went straight to my room, while Rebekah chose to have a drink in the parlor. She was most likely drowning her sorrows from me not allowing her to shop. She's way too much of a spoiled brat anyways. It's about time that she finally got denied from something.  
While moving down the hall, Nik walked into me. "Watch where you're going, idiot." He gave me a look of horror.  
"What did you do to your hair? Do you really feel the need to act out like a rebellious teenager. What are you, Alyssa, 17?"  
"Shut up, Niklaus! Who do you think you are? Dad's opposite?"  
"You always were daddy's little princess... Wake up and smell the flowers, Alyssa! Our father was a cruel, abusive individual."  
"Don't you dare talk down about Dad like that! He was a sweet man, who treated us with the utmost respect!" His vampire face came out.  
"Oh yes, how sweet he was to beat me! That man loved no one!"  
"No, he didn't care about you as much as me because you are an idiot. How could anyone love you?" I walked away calming myself.

* * *

Next day around 3:15:  
I drove up to the address Marnie told me. She was already waiting for me.  
"Hello Ms. Mikaelson, how are you?" She was still too cheery.  
"Just start the tour already..." She heeded my advice and unlocked the door. I was instantly impressed. There were white marble tiles in the foyer, which went up to a grand staircase. Marnie smiled at my first reaction and brought me on the tour.  
I decided that the house would be fine and put in an offer of 2 million dollars. Marnie called the seller and they accepted immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

So, I finally posted a chapter on time! Yay! I have to greatly thank ChristinaAguileraFan for reviewing twice and favoriting! I also had an idea to make a Supernatural/Vampire Diaries/Bones story. Would that be too weird? Just so you know, the ringtone is Stamp of Love by Jessica Lowndes. LOve you guys!

* * *

"You did _what_?" Rebekah was thoroughly confused.

"I bought myself a house. You're welcome to live with me." She was really the only supportive one toward me.

"That sounds awesome Lyssa! When is it closing?"

"I dealt with it this morning and it's move-in ready." At this, Bekah was clapping in excitement. "So, let's get packing and get out of this hell hole!" I joked.

_Be who you wanna be psycho monkey and it's not getting better 'til I find a way to never spend another day away from you. I wanna tattoo, with a picture of you. _I grabbed my ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alyssa!"

"Oh, hi Layla. What's up?"

"Does all of next week sound like a good time to visit? I have spring break."

"That sounds perfect! I have spring break, too. Just text me when you're almost here."

"Sure! See you Sunday! Bye Lyssa!"

"Bye Layla!" I hung up and giggled at her antics. "Bekah, looks like we're having a visitor next week!"

"Layla's coming? Yay!"

"What's that I heard? Your delectable friend, Layla, is coming for a visit?" Kol popped in with a smirk.

"Yes, and she's not staying in this house."

"You're really allowing her to stay at the dinky bed and breakfast in town?" He looked rather disgusted.

"Nope! She'll be with Bekah and me at our house." His brows furrowed.

"You guys live here..."

"Not as of tonight!" I smirked and noticed that Bekah left at some point in the conversation.

* * *

"Ready yet Bekah?" I had my stuff packed into my car already. She finally came out bearing two ginormous bags causing my eyes to uncharacteristically bulge. "Have enough stuff?"

"No need to be so sarcastic, a girl needs clothes." I shrugged, tossed her stuff into the trunk and drove off. Throughout the five-minute ride, Bekah's phone would not stop buzzing.

"Who yah texting?" I sing-songed.

"Just Matt."

"Ooh la la! Does Bekah have a crush? I thought it wouldn't be possible after Alexander." Rebekah suddenly got quiet. I knew I struck a nerve bringing up her old vampire hunter boyfriend who tried to kill her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She sighed.

"No, it's fine. I'll have to get over it eventually..."

* * *

Sunday morning:

Layla just texted me saying she'd arrive in about 15 minutes after I gave her the address. I made a cup of coffee and prepared the guest bedroom. Then, I just mixed some blood in with the coffee and sat on a comfy orange couch.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to open it, not bothering to check who it was. "What's up ma bitch?" Layla leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Layla!" I chuckled.

"Man, this place is HUGE! How-" she seemed to remember something and mischievously smirked. "Where might one find the sexiness called Kol?" I wasn't sure how to tell her what had gone on recently.

"Well, only Bekah and I live here. He's about five minutes away with the rest of my brothers."

"Oh, I get it, there is a limit to the amount of sexiness allowed in one house, even if it _is_ a mansion." She deadpanned and then joined me in dying of laughter. Leave it to Layla to make light of any conversation. Bekah came through the hall dressed in dark skinny jeans, a long, white blouse and some booties. She was staring down at her phone.

"Morning Bekah!" I greeted.

"Good morning. Layla, I presume?" Layla glanced at me then clapped.

"No matter how photogenic you guys are, a camera doesn't do you

justice." Bekah smirked.

"Well, okay then, I'm going out to brunch with Matt, Alyssa. I'll see you guys later." She waved and left.

"Take me to your brothers." I laughed, then we jumped into my car and went over there.

* * *

I just walked in, knowing that the door was obviously unlocked. Layla marveled at the interior. "Are you guys filthy fucking rich or what?"

"We've just been around for a really long time."

I led her into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked, realizing that I had never offered.

"Uhh, just some water please." I grabbed some and gave it to her and Nik came through.

"Alyssa, who is this and why is she in my kitchen?" Layla glanced at me and I mouthed _that's Nik! _to her.

"Nik, this is my friend, Layla, and we're just here for a quick visit. Now be polite and say hi." Just being in the same room as him was making me really annoyed.

"Hello, love." He said to Layla, then turned around, flipped me off and walked away.

"Rude much." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I can see why you don't really like him." Layla agreed. "On a lighter note, where's the bathroom? I really gotta pee!"

"Down the hall, second door on your left." She got up and ran off. Moments later, I heard her scream and I flashed to her. Elijah was pinning her to the wall by the neck, questioning her. I tackled him.

"Elijah, that's Layla, she's with me. She was just going to the bathroom." Elijah tried to mask his panic.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were an intruder. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for my major need to pee!" She squeaked and I led her to the bathroom, which seemed to be occupied.

"Shit! Why does the world hate me?Screw it! I'm going outside!"

"Calm down, Layla, just wait a second." My intuition was correct and some random blond came out of the door wearing only a lacy blood-red push up bra and matching panties. Layla ran in and shut the door.

"Kol!" I yelled. He came over dressed only in his boxers and I screamed, covering my eyes. "Eww! That's gross, Kol! Put on some clothes. There are people in the house!"

"You're the one that called me, Lyssa, just deal with it. Anyway, what did you need?"

"Keep your sluts dressed when they are outside of your room and tell her to spend less time in the bathroom. By the way, Layla's here." She walked out of there at that point and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! Kol, it's you! You're even sexier in person, too!" She was about to give him a hug, but I grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't. He's probably covered in STD's from his latest slut." Kol glared.

"We really need to get you laid, Lyssa..." Elijah was passing when she said that.

"I can assure you that you don't need to do that." He noticed Kol's lack of proper clothing. "Put on some clothes, brother."

"Hey Layla. Pssssssstttt. I think we should get them both laid." Kol loudly whispered.

"I totally agree!"

"No you don't." I jumped in and pushed Kol into his room.

* * *

"So, I don't believe that I exaggerated on their sexiness one bit. Except Nik is even more of a dick than I originally thought." Apparently while I was getting rid of Kol, Layla met Finn.

"Yeah, I think you totally exaggerated. Anyway, do you wanna see if we can find Rebekah and annoy her?" I love Layla as a friend, but she really doesn't understand when to shut the hell up.

"Sounds good, do you have any clue where she might be?"

"Probably at The Grille getting food."

"Then, I'm getting a chive latte."

* * *

We went into the restaurant and I spotted Bekah in a booth. Layla got her latte and we went to Bekah's seat. She was sitting across from Matt, who looked beyond confused at my arrival.

"Hey Bekah, hey Matt!"

"Hi Alyssa." He turned to Bekah after looking at his watch. "This has been really fun, but it's time for my shift. I'll see you later, Rebekah." He gave her a peck on the cheek and she waved.

She looked in total bliss then broke out of it to glare at me. "Quiet, you!"

I put up my hands in defense. "I didn't say anything." She just walked away and Layla burst into laughter. Yeah, I never understood why she always laughed after tension passed.

We sat down to get some food. To my amusement, we sat in Matt's section.

"Welcome to Mystic Grille what may I get you?" He sounded so embarrassed. I love it!

"You are so adorably awkward. Anyway I'll take a short stack of blueberry pancakes with any sugary toppings you can find in that kitchen." Layla was just being Layla. I had really missed her.

"I'll just have an omelet with spinach and cheese please. Thanks Matt!" He was blushing furiously as he practically ran away.

Soon, he came back with our food. "Thank you!"

"No problem, could you just do me a favor and get Klaus to leave Elena alone?"

"What does he have to do with Elena?"

"She's the doppelgänger, so he uses her blood to create his hybrids. Don't pretend you didn't know that."

"1. I didn't know that Nik was making hybrids. 2. That explains why Elena looks familiar. She must be Tatia's doppelgänger, but that wouldn't make sense. Tatia died right before I turned. Was there another doppelgänger before Elena?"

"Look, I'm not directly incorporated into all of this. I would recommend that you go see Elena to figure out what happened." He went to take the orders of people at other tables.

"That was nice and awkward..." I almost forgot Layla was here.

"I have to be honest with you. So you aren't completely confused with everything, my siblings and I are special vampires called the Originals. We are the first family of vampires. My mother was a witch who magically turned us into vampires after my younger brother, Henrik, was killed when Nik took him to see the werewolves turning. We're all over a thousand years old and Nik is part vampire part werewolf. He's called a hybrid." She looked really shocked.

"Shit Alyssa! I had no clue you are so old! I thought you were like a hundred max! Did you ever meet George Washington?"

"Nope, I always try to stay away from major people."

"What about Marilyn Monroe?"

"Only when I tried to stop Kol from going to have sex with her. Needless to say, it didn't work."

"OMG you really met her!"

"Yes and do you get the point of all this?"

"Mmmhmm let's go find this Elena chick."

* * *

I got Bekah to send me to the Salvatore boarding house where I'd be most likely to find the Gilbert girl. Layla stayed with Bekah, so I could get what I needed. I knocked on the door and to my dismay, the dickwad, Damon, answered.

"Is Elena here? I just have a couple of questions for her." I tried not to laugh at his shocked expression.

"No, I have no clue where she is."

"Well, you can probably answer the questions." I walked past him through the door, not needing an invitation. I sat on the couch and signaled for Damon to sit down.

"Why are you really here? Last time I saw you, you threatened to kill everyone I've ever met." I rolled my eyes at his suspicions.

"Just answer the questions. First, I realize that Elena is somehow the doppelgänger of Tatia, but is there someone in between? She couldn't possibly have come right after Tatia and still be a human."

"Yes, there was Katherine Pierce. Her original name turned out to be Katerina Petrova."

"Okay, question 2. How has Niklaus been collecting dear Elena's blood to use to create his precious hybrids?"

"He brought her to the hospital and compelled some nurses to collect her blood." That bastard. He shouldn't treat innocent young girls like that.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know for now." I smirked at him and headed for the door.

"Wait, why did you need to know that?"

"Because," I paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to help you save her." He looked completely flabbergasted.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"There are so many benefits for me. I get to piss off Nik, prove my worth, etcetera, etcetera." I wove my hands around, explaining my point. "Let's just be clear, I'm not doing any of this because I like you." With a final smirk, I walked out of there and met up with my pals.

* * *

"Get what you need?" Bekah and Layla asked in synchronization.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda, Beks!"

"What kind, Lays?"

"Cherry coke!"

"Be right back! Don't miss me too much!" She wandered away and I silently wondered if she was drunk.

"Wow, you guys became fast friends!"

"Yep! Why didn't you introduce us sooner?" I chose not to answer that. Bekah came over, carrying the soda. I was growing kind of suspicious of why they were so loopy.

"Hey Bekah, I'm thirsty, can I have a sip of your drink?" I was being stupidly obvious.

"Uhh, sure, help yourself..." She passed it down to me. I took a small sip and spit it into the face of Elijah, who walked up behind me.

"Sorry Lijah!" I turned to Bekah. "Is this vodka? Why are you drinking Rebekah? You aren't giving any to Layla right?"

"I gave her like four drinks. Why does it matter?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! She's a major lightweight and can get drunk off half a drink." I turned to my best friend. "Layla, hon, are you alright?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I'm fine- is that a pig riding a flying unicorn?" She pointed to a lamp.

"Okay, time to go home, you need to sober up." I pulled her up and led her to the backseat of my car. Bekah came next to me and I drove, swearing silently.

"How could you not notice how drunk she was getting?"

"I don't know, Alyssa, don't blame me." I just stopped with that.

* * *

The next morning:

"It's too bright! Turn off the sun!" Layla was complaining at everything.

"That's not really possible." I laughed.

"Shhh... Quiet time..."

"Hangover is the price of getting drunk. You know your limitations, Layla. All of my family has a really high tolerance, they don't understand lightweights."

"I'll take that into consideration next time, but for now could you please make me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing, Lays." She really needs to learn her limitations. I just made a cup of black coffee and had Layla drink it anyway. Bekah pulled me into the hall.

"I see how much you care about her. Did you turn your emotions back on?"

"I think a better question would be; did I ever turn them off?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's late guys! My computer needs a new hard drive. Thank you immensely for all of the follows and favorites from MissyChrissy1997, TTFshaunmichael, skmcrae, PaulinhaEyva, sarahrachel21, desimarf, mortega22, and NicaArmstrong! I might not be able to get an update up for this week and next week's will come on Thursday. You guys are the best! I would just like to note that this chapter would be all depressing and sad had it not been for the reviewer last week inspiring me to be happy! Thanks Christinaaguilerafan!

* * *

Chapter 12

"I see how much you care about her. Did you turn your emotions back on?"

"I think a better question would be; did I ever turn them off?" Bekah squealed and hugged me.

"I knew it! You don't have a mean bone in your body. I must say, you're a good actress, Lyssa."

"Thank you! I pretended to turn off my emotions because I wanted to see which of you guys actually accepted my decisions. You passed my test."

"That makes a lot of sense, I can understand why you'd do that. Listen, I'll support anything you do, within reason. If you chose to like become a slut; that would be another story." I laughed.

"Haven't you had a few expanses of sleeping around?"

"Yeah, but that's different! You are too smart to do that! Hold on to yourself!"

"Are you trying to make me like Edward in Twilight? A hundred whatever year old virgin?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No- wait, please tell me you aren't still a virgin!"

"I am so not discussing my sex life with you. You're my goddamned sister for fuck's sake!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, but I am not a virgin." Why won't she just let this go! "Now, let's go find Layla, she didn't come across the country for me to ignore her."

She was just sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. "OMG! Is Cas buying porn for Dean! My life is made!" She was really getting into it.

"I prefer when he threatens the cashier for being out of pie...and assbutt..." I spoke up.

"That was also amazing... 'hey assbutt!' I love Cas!"

"You guys seriously watch a show called supernatural?" Bekah seemed to be appalled.

"You would too if you saw Dean's sexiness! I would have to say, Kol has met his match!" Layla squealed.

"Please- just- no. Woah, is that Dean?" Bekah pointed at Sam and then Dean came onto the screen.

"No, that's him!" I pointed and her jaw dropped. "Too bad he's married..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I totally want a piece of that sexy man candy!" Bekah finally understood. I heard someone holding in a laugh behind us and I turned around. Kol was perched up on one of the stools from the breakfast bar.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Seriously? Assbutt? I thought you were raised better than that, but then again, you always were daddy's little girl Alyssa..."

"Kol? Have you ever saved anyone from the supernatural?" Layla cut in.

"What the hell do you think I am, sweetheart? Vampires are supernatural."

"Could I ever talk you into dressing up like Dean then going ghost hunting with me?" What? I have no clue where she came up with that!

"Rebekah, where's the closest psyche ward? I think Layla here needs some help." I hid my chuckle at Kol's question.

"What? Why'd you ask me?"

"I figured you're a frequent visitor there..."

"How rude!"

"Bekah, you so sound like Stephanie from Full House!" Layla gasped.

"You got it, dude!" I yelled like Michelle.

"Hey Elijah...Could you come to Lyssa and Bekah's house?...We could use some counciling... I promise!... Bye Lijah!" Kol must've called Elijah...

"Is Elijah coming?" I asked.

"Yep! You know what this calls for?" Kol and I exchanged nods and started singing. "Lijah's coming tonight tonight, Lijah's coming tonniighhhtt!"Layla and Bekah joined in our singing and we just kept repeating.

Elijah walked in with Finn about ten minutes later finding us singing. "What is going on?" Finn laughed. "Are you guys drunk?"

"If being drunk on Dean counts, then yes!" I deadpanned.

"What does that even mean?" Elijah just looked confuzzled beyond belief.

"He's just _sooooooo_ sexy!" Kol joked and Elijah looked mortified.

"What did you girls do to Kol?"

"Let's just say, he now knows the joy of Supernatural..."

"Oh, you made him watch that stupid teen paranormal show?" Finn recognized. The one question is how?

"Supernatural is amazing, take back the insult, Finn, I'm warning you..." I threatened.

"Elijah, I believe that they are way beyond drunk..."

"Okay, girls and Kol, it's time for you to go to bed." Elijah tried to control the situation. He picked me up and brought me to my room, while Finn did the same with Bekah. He went back to send Layla to bed, while Finn tried to convince Kol to go home.

* * *

"Lyssa, Alyssa, get up. You need to get out of bed! Don't make me do this the hard way. Fine, you forced me..." All of a sudden, I felt a bucket of ice water being dumped over me, causing me to scream and curse.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! WHY AM I SOAKED! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME GODDAMNED FUCKING SLEEP!"

"Don't be a drama queen, Alyssa. It's already 12:30, we have to prepare for ball tonight. **(A/N: it's like the ball the Mikaelsons have in the show. Ester hasn't shown up yet, and uh it's just different, okay!)**"

"Why is there a ball? Those are so old school!"

"You might want to come with me..." So much for Kol not being cryptic. I just shrugged and got out of bed.

After I showered, I got dressed in a flowy, sheer, white three- quarter sleeve shirt and some denim short shorts, I followed Kol to Nik's house. He brought me in and I screamed with excitement. "MOM! Wh-How are you here?" She embraced me.

"Hello Alyssa, it's a long story, but I'm glad to see you. May I ask why you are dressed like a strumpet? You're wearing pants that are entirely too short and your shirt doesn't cover your undergarments at all." I laughed at her indiscretion.

"Times have changed, Mom, I'm not nearly as bad as some other girls..."

"Yeah, like Rebekah!"

"Kol, shut up!" Bekah casually walked in. She was dressed similarly to me, but she had a tank top instead of having a shirt like mine.

"Good God! Both of my daughters turned out to be whores!"

"Mom, it's just the style now. We have to try to fit in." Bekah tried to help me.

"No matter. Anyway, we are hosting a ball tonight to celebrate our family being complete!"

"How can we be a whole without Dad?" I was kind of sad that he wasn't here.

"Well, almost complete..." I just stared at the floor.

"Come on, Lyssa! Let's go get dresses!" Bekah tried to distract me.

"Wait! Take Kol with you! He can make sure your dresses are appropriate. Please get him a suit, too and no zoot suits!" I rolled my eyes and we jumped in my car to head to the mall in Richmond after picking up Layla.


	13. Chapter 13

What's up fellow readers! This is going to be my update for the week, despite what I said about it coming on Thursday! Even though I didn't have an update last week due to computer failures, you guys continued adding me to your alerts! So I would just like to thank you guys, being my audience. Thanks tigger22baby and twilightlovengirl! Also, I'll be on a cruise in the Carribean next week, so no update... Sorry :,(

To booklover0001, thanks for reviewing! I realize that I'm not really sticking to how the originals are portrayed in the show, but I don't know... Everyone acts differently with their family! Thanks for telling me how you feel toward my story! I would be honored for you to follow me!

**By the way, I picture Alyssa to look like Ashley Greene and Layla to look like Elizabeth Olsen! **Now, here is chapter 13!

* * *

The mall wasn't huge, but it worked for what we need.  
"What color were you thinking?"  
"I don't know, what do you think would be good?"  
"Well, I'm looking for a dark green, so, Kol what color do you think Alyssa looks sexy in?" He looked startled.  
"I'm going to go with none. I don't believe either of you are sexy, but Layla is a different story." With that some teenage guy walked by.  
"You're very wrong, dude. You're with three very sexy ladies." Kol glared at him.  
"Those are my sisters and their friend you're talking about, mate. I would suggest that you leave now." The guy looked freaked and ran off.  
"Let's see how pink looks." Bekah tried to change Kol's thought process. We went into a store and Bekah found us both dresses. We went to go try them on. Hers was a dark green, single strap dress which was floor length and had a straight cut across the top. Mine was a pink, floor length, sleeveless dress. The bottom had ruffles and the straight cut top had beading down to the bust, where there was a slightly darker pink band. I walked out of the changing room to show Layla and Kol.  
"Oh my god." Kol's jaw dropped.  
"What? Does it look okay?" He remained tongue tied for another minute.  
"Alyssa, you look beautiful and sexy and everything that could possibly be good for the appearance of a girl." Layla explained. Bekah came out from the room next to me.  
"What do you think? Wow Lyssa, that looks awesome on you!"  
"I know! Doesn't she look super sexy!" I smirked at Layla. "You look super sexy too, Bekah!"  
"You look really good in that Bekah!" I agreed. "Now, we just need to find a dress for you," I looked at Layla, "and a suit for you." I nodded at Kol.  
"Wait, I didn't realize that I'm invited!" Layla seemed confused.  
"Well, if you aren't, then I'm inviting you now. So, let's look around for you." We began scouring the racks for the perfect gown. Bekah mentioned that she was going to go help find a tux for Kol.  
"I found it!" I exclaimed, pulling out a floor-length, a-line, bright purple dress. There was beading covering the single strap and extending down the bodice in a line that went down to the slit in the bottom.  
"Oh my god, that's perfect! You are a miracle worker! I'm gonna go try it on." We went back over to the changing rooms and when she emerged, I was awe-struck.  
"You look beyond gorgeous and sexy and that is the dress!"  
"This sounds like an episode of Say Yes to the Dress..."  
"Are you saying yes to the dress?" I played along.  
"Yes!" She then looked at the price tag. "It's way cheaper than I expected too. Only $154.50!"  
"That's really good, you don't even want to know how much Bekah and my dresses are. Also, I hope you realize that I'm buying your dress for you."  
"It's fine, Alyssa, I can pay for my own dress. You don't need to do that for me."  
"But I want to. Plus, Bekah stole Nik's credit card." I tried to sway her.  
"Fine, but I'm buying all of our shoes."  
"Bekah has a very expensive taste in shoes." I warned.  
"It cannot be any worse than Faye's back home."  
"True, but you have to admit, her shoes were always wicked cute!" I could never help, but to admire Faye's shoes.  
"Totally! We should get a move on with shoes, I'll text Bekah."

* * *

Bekah and Kol came into the store with the tux all dealt with and put in the car along with our dresses. "I'm thinking silver stilettos." Layla decided.  
"That'll work. No one will ever see my shoes, so I want some pale pink peep-toed pumps." I chose.  
"I'm thinking some black stilettos." Bekah decided.  
"Yeah, just get what you want so I can go home! This is taking forever!" Kol complained.  
"Go find yourself a friend, Kol. You don't have to bother us." Rebekah dismissed him.

After about 45 minutes, we all got the shoes we wanted and a few accessories.  
"Now, to find Kol." I dialed my phone. "Hey... We're done... Too bad... Yep... I could very well just leave you here... Fine... We'll be there in a sec." I hung up and turned to Layla and Bekah. "Looks like we're going to Victoria's Secret..."  
We found him shamelessly flirting with a group of girls.  
"You want an ample excuse to embarrass him?" I asked Layla.  
"Oh, you know it!" She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Kol, baby, what are you doing?"  
"Just having a conversation with these lovely women, Layla." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you care?"  
"Because you're mine!" At that, she grabbed his chin and started making out with him, twirling her hands into his hair.  
"Oh my god!" Bekah and I laughed. The other girls walked away and Layla pulled away from Kol. He looked shocked.  
"I learned that from the pizza man." Layla joked.  
"Wow, just wow. Don't you think you took it a little too far?"  
"Nope! And don't worry, I'm aware that I'm an amazing kisser. You don't have to tell me!" Layla laughed and we started to leave.  
Kol stopped Layla, "how did you learn how to kiss from a pizza guy?" Layla and I burst into laughter leaving him and Bekah super confused.  
"Layla, you want to sit with Kol in the back to show him what else the pizza guy taught you?" I joked. Her face immediately turned crimson.  
She pretended to check him out. "Nah, I'm good. Let's just not be like Dean and show an angel, cough cough sneeze sneeze Kol, any porn with pizza guys."  
"I'm sure he watches plenty of that on his own." Rebekah scoffed.  
"Please, I have loads of real girls begging to do me." I just gave him a look of disgust.  
"If only they knew what a pedophile you are..." Layla joked.  
"Now you understand why I don't sleep around casually." I explained.  
"But you were in a pretty serious relationship with Sam. You never slept with him even though he wanted to."  
"I didn't really expect that relationship to go anywhere, so I decided it wasn't worth it. Trust me, Sam and I are better as just friends."  
"Just let loose once in a while, Lyssa! I'm sure Sam would still be open to sex if you asked him. I get it, you don't want to..."  
"No, it's not that I don't want to, but it would be weird. Sex is or should be an act of love and it shouldn't be meaningless. If you don't mind, I would like to stick to my morals."  
"Could you sound any more like Elijah if you tried? Live a little, Alyssa! Sure you've been around for over a thousand years, but you've never truly lived. Forget morals and go screw someone for the fun of it!" Bekah groaned.  
"Tonight, after Mom's ball, bring some guy up to your room and fuck his brains out!" Kol yelled.  
"Kol! Rebekah! Leave her alone! She'll deal with it if she wants to. It's her decision." I was thankful for Layla's outburst.  
"Thanks Lays, I think I'll stick to my usual routine."

* * *

At Mikaelson mansion:  
"Where have you three been? The ball starts in two and a half hours! Go get dressed and all ready, please." Mom looked stressed. I gave her a hug.  
"Are you okay Mom? You don't need to be so stressed. What can I do to help you?"  
"No thank you, Alyssa. I had Elijah go out and invite all of your friends. The catering company is dealing with the food. All I need you guys to do is get dressed. Please be ready in two hours."  
"Okay Mom. We'll take care of that." I smiled and went home with Layla and Bekah to get ready.  
We all took showers and threw on robes. We met in the master bathroom to do each others hair and makeup.  
Layla gave Bekah a really elegant, voluminous cascading ponytail. Bekah gave me medium curls and swept my hair into a side ponytail. I left Layla with her usual light wavy hair and pulled it into a half up half down style. I pulled out some hair in the front to frame her face. We each gave each other appropriate makeup to compliment our hair and dresses. We left the bathroom to go put on our gowns and shoes.  
"Oh my god! You two look amazing!" I exclaimed.  
"Not as amazing as you! Oh, you could definitely get laid looking like that." Layla smirked. Why couldn't everyone just drop that?!  
"Let's just go." I attempted to laugh it off.

We walked in just minutes before Mom asked for us to be back. "Mum, we're back!" I yelled.  
"You girls look beautiful." Mom walked over.  
"Thanks! So do you! By the way, this is my best friend, Layla."  
"Nice to meet you Layla, you may call me Esther ."  
"It's a pleasure, Esther."  
"Rebekah, could you please go get your brothers?"  
"Okay, Mum." She went off to get them.  
She returned with Kol, Elijah, Nik, and Finn dresses in tuxedos. "I need to set a few ground rules for you. Layla, you can just tune out if you'd like. Anyway, no feeding, no showing your vampire face, no fighting, no provoking fights, and overall just behave. Most importantly, have fun and remember to show your class."  
We all agreed to her rules and dealt with the finishing touches. Mom went up to the study and Elijah went to the front door to welcome people. Layla and I went to my old room here.  
"Your mom seems cool."  
"I can tell that she's confused about how I'm friendly with a human." I tried not to sound too sad.  
"How could we not be friends? We're meant for each other!"  
"My mother hates what I am. It's her greatest regret in life. My siblings and I have failed in her eyes."  
"How does that make any sense? She turned you guys and she seems to genuinely care about you guys."  
"Trust me, you don't know my mom. She is planning something, I know it."  
"Let's try to relax and forget about the suspicions for now."  
"Hey girls, people are arriving." Finn came in.  
"Thanks Finn, we'll be there in a minute." I dismissed him. "Is it just me that thinks he was listening in?"  
"Totally, but just forget about it for now. Let's just go and have some fun!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's late! There's only one more chapter after this! Thank you dhh for reviewing and Reedy-Girl for following!

* * *

Layla and I went down the back stairs so we wouldn't make a huge entrance. "Alyssa, we have to meet on the stairs in like ten minutes for Esther's welcome."

"Okay, I'll be there. Oh, has Finn been acting weirdly to you? I think he was eavesdropping on Layla and my conversation about Mom." Layla elbowed me for bringing it up.

"He has seemed to be rather close to Esther, but so have you. We know he hates being what he is, so I'll keep an eye on both of them."

"Thank you, Lijah, let me know what you find!" We separated, trying to look nonchalant. Layla and I tried to go and mingle with the guests.

"Well, well, well. Look at who it is being all sexy." I turned to Layla.

"You won't tell my mom if I slap him, will you?"

"Come on, give the guy a break. All he did was state the truth. Any way, do I need to get Bekah and Kol to bring up the obvious." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Damon.

"Get lost before I hurt you." I smirked.

"So can I assume you don't want to know about Mikael?"

"What the hell do you know about my father?"

"I don't think so. All information comes at a price." I glared.

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"You want me to what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" He looked at Layla. "Tell me she's kidding."

"Believe me, she's not kidding."

"I have to go, I'll be back." I said looking at the time and glared at Damon. "I'm not done with you yet." I walked over to the grand staircase and stood next to Kol.

Elijah got everyone's attention and gave an introduction. He asked everyone to go to the ball room for a waltz to start the night. I went over to Layla.

"Ugh! I hate dancing." I complained.

"Looks like you have to suck it up for at least this one dance." She laughed.

"Want to go ditch with me?" I asked.

"Alyssa." To my luck Mom happened to be right behind me.

"I was, uh, just kidding Mom." I tried to play it off.

"It's fine, but could you do me a favor and get Elena Gilbert up to the study, please?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sure, what do you need her for?"

"It doesn't matter, just get her." She walked off.

"Go dance, I need to find Elijah." I told Layla and jumped over to Elijah while everyone was switching partners. "Elijah, we have an issue."

"What happened?"

"Mom asked me to get Elena Gilbert into the study and she wouldn't tell me why."

"Just ask Elena to tell you what happens during their meeting afterwards."

"Will do!" I saw Elena on the side of the room and went over.

"Hi Elena."

"Hey Alyssa."

"My mother asked to see you in the study."

"Okay, do you know what she wants?"

"No, but I was hoping that you could report back to me after you see her."

"That sounds fair, I'll find you after."

"Thank you." We went to the study and I knocked on the door. Mom let Elena in.

"Thank you, Alyssa, you can go and enjoy the ball now." I walked away hesitantly.

"Where did you just take Elena?" Damon walked up behind me.

"My mom wanted to see her for whatever reason." I shrugged. "So what did you want before?"

"You seriously don't know what I meant?" He looked at me strangely.

"No, so explain or ask for something else."

"How long have you been around for? Sex. I want sex."

"Uh, with who?" I still had no clue what he was talking about.

"With you."

"That will never happen. I don't sleep around. I'm not a prostitute. You can have just about anything else." I was mortified that he expected me to whore myself around.

"Then, no deal, so sad, too bad."

"Why would you want to sleep with me anyway?"

"Because you're sexy. Why else?" I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Ugh, fine! Dance with me." Is he really this desperate. I mean, seriously?

"I hate dancing! Just tell me, please?" I gave him my saddest puppy dog eyes.

"He's at the boarding house, dead." My eyes widened.

"Did you kill him?" I began to freak out when he stayed silent. "Oh my god! Damn you, dickhead!" I speed walked away, trying to hold in my tears. I just went to my old room and let the waterfall begin.

I tried to hide my tears by washing my face with cold water and fixing my makeup. I snuck back and found Elena. "So, what did my mother want?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to meet me." She was clearly lying.

"Your heartbeat quickens when you lie, Elena. Tell me the goddamned truth." I was losing my patience.

"She wanted my blood for some spell, but I tried to stop her."

"Okay, she got it though. That's good enough for now, thanks." I found Elijah dancing with some girl.

"Elijah, I found out what we needed to know." He apologized to the girl and went with me. "She took some of Elena's blood for a spell. Look for anything with a slight pink tinge to it. I'm going to go tell Kol and Bekah, you tell Nik. I have a feeling that Finn already knows."

"That seems likely, I belive that Kol and Rebekah are outside." I ran outside to find them.

"Why'd you back out?" Kol yelled. I jumped in.

"Hey, hey calm down. What's going on? Please, no drama."

"Are you okay, Lyssa? What's wrong?" Bekah got worried.

"Oh, nothing really, just Mom is plotting something and on top of that, Dad's dead. So I'm sorry if I'm not exactly excited to deal with your problems." I spit.

"What's Mom planning?" Kol asked.

"I have no clue, but she took the doppelgänger's blood, so watch out for anything with an abnormal slight pink tinge."

"Thanks for the warning, sis. How do you know about Dad?"

"Damon Salvatore was gloating about how he's dead on their living room rug. To make that even better, he tried to get me to sleep with him for the information. Why don't people understand that I'm not a slut?"

"I'm sure he was lying, Lyssa. Now if you girls will excuse me, I have a Salvatore to torture and kill." Kol smirked. "No one hurts you and gets away with it." He jogged off and I gave a slight smile.

My phone buzzed with a new text.

_Wre the f r u? Im brd out of my mind! Cme sve me mgcl unicorn of mgc! _

"Layla calls." I ran off to find her.

* * *

"There you are! I haven't seen you since this began! Did you find out about your Dad from that sexy dude?"

"Uh, yeah, he-umm- my dad is dead." I tried not to burst into tears. All of a sudden I heard a cracking and I pulled Layla with me to the balcony it came from. Kol was punching Damon in the face when we got there. "I don't have any objections to this. Carry on Kol."

"Come on, is he really that bad a guy?" Layla questioned.

"When I first came here, he tried to kidnap me. He is constantly trying to seduce me." I offered.

"Kol, need some help?" She seemed to agree on the motive. He was distracted for a second and Damon pushed him off the balcony.

"No!" I yelled, jumping down. I pushed Damon away from him. Damon's younger brother and Elena came running.

"Damon, you're an idiot!" Elena yelled causing me to mutter "I know right!" under my breath.

"Anyone could have seen that! Are you trying to expose us as vampires?" Stefan loudly whispered.

"Obviously not! The guy just started beating me up for no fucking reason!" He defended himself. A dark figure approached us.

"Alyssa?" The familiar voice asked. I broke into a huge smile.

"Daddy? Is that you?" I tried not to show my vulnerability.

"Yes, sweetie. How've you been?" I broke down and hugged him, crying. Kol woke up and gasped.

"What the hell? Dad, I thought you were dead."

"Only as dead as you. Did Niklaus not tell you that I was desiccated?" I looked at Kol.

"I'm going to murder him." I stormed inside. I found him happily dancing with Caroline. That bastard doesn't deserve to have any joy in his life. "Caroline, I need to steal my brother away from you." I glared at him and pushed him outside. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What didn't I tell you?"

"That Dad was desiccated."

"You would've tried to wake him. Then, he would have hunted me down and killed me."

"No, he wouldn't, but you knew how close we were. How could you do this to me, Niklaus? I thought you cared about me." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and it was Layla, comforting me.

"Kol told me what was going on. I'm sorry, Lyssa, you don't deserve all the shit that happens to you."

"Thanks, but right now, I have an idiot to kill." Nik had gotten away while we were talking. He was just making it worse for himself.

"Alyssa, don't do it. You don't need to sink to his level. Also, you don't want to sink to his level. So, let's go back inside and rile up your brothers by dancing with the sexiest guys we can find!" I jokingly rolled my eyes. We linked arms and skipped inside.

"Alyssa, what's the matter? You look stressed." Mom was coming down the stairs.

"I'm fine, Mom, it's just that Dad is here. I didn't even know that he was alive because Nik chose to keep it to himself." I tried to keep my cool.

"Mikael's here?" I nodded and she ran off. I looked at Layla and she just shrugged. All of a sudden I felt muscular arms grab my waist from behind. I turned to find a very familiar face.

"Sam! Oh my god! How are you here?" I looked over next to him. Layla was making out with his brother. "Hey Ian!" They stepped apart so he could say hi. Layla flashed a mischievous smirk and walked up behind Sam and Ian was behind me. "What are you-" All of a sudden, they pushed us together and moved our heads so we were forced to kiss.

We just gave each other a peck on the lips to escape the awkwardness. "Come on! You guys dated yet the best you'll give us is a little peck?" Layla yelled. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled me into a passionate kiss and we both pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"Happy now?" Sam sarcastically smiled.

"I need to teach you how to kiss, Lyssa." Ian joked.

"Wa-wh-what?" Kol raised an eyebrow in confusion and tried to jump to my defense by standing in front of me.

"Doesn't matter and I'd like a bit of personal space please. Sam, Ian, this is my brother, Kol. Kol, these are my friends, Sam and Ian." I introduced everyone.

"So should I question what I walked into or no?"

"I'll tell yah later, K-man!" Layla jumped in.

"So did you figure out anything else about what Finn and Mom are planning?" I pulled him to the side.

"Nope, but I'd ask Elijah if I were you." I turned to my friends.

"I'll be back in a minute, just need to talk to Lijah for a sec." I found him in the library.

"Any new information?"

"No, I've been keeping an eye on the doppelgänger, though, and she seems like she knows more than she told you." I really wasn't surprised by that. I'm sure she wants us dead, so why wouldn't she hold back information? I began to walk away.

"Oh, and Alyssa," he paused for dramatic effect. "Your hair is messed up in the back. Should I ask why?" He jokingly smirked at me.

"If you really want to know, come with me." I decided to keep it cryptic. He rolled his eyes and followed me. I led him back over to my friends.

"I'm baacckk!" I held out my hands in a grand motion.

"Sup assbutt?" Layla laughed. I covered his ears jokingly.

"Layla! Never bring up Supernatural in front of a non-fan!"

"Fine, so what brings you here Daddy Lijah?"

"I was just curious about why Alyssa's hair was messed up. I'm beginning to believe that it was a mistake." Elijah explained.

"I'll show you!" Layla exclaimed then looked to Ian. I inwardly groaned, knowing what was going to happen.

"No! Let's explain instead!" Sam and I simultaneously yelled, but it was too late. Ian and Layla pushed our faces together again, forcing Sam and me to kiss.

"Layla, are you still on your mission for Alyssa to-"

"Yep! That wasn't the reasoning though." Layla cut Elijah off.

"Yeah, let's not have this conversation. Ian, Sam, this is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, these are my friends, Sam and Ian." I tried to change the subject.

"Hey guys, Mother is starting the toast." Finn alerted us. We all walked over to the foyer once again.

"Excuse me!" Mom hit a wine glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. "Waiters are coming around with champagne." I grabbed a glass and noticed the tiny pink tinge and looked at Elijah, Kol, Bekah, and Nik. Mom made the toast and while pretending to drink the champagne, I actually poured it into a plant. I checked and Finn was the only one that drank it.

* * *

Within the hour, most of the guests went home. Layla, Bekah, and I were preparing to leave. "Where are you girls going?" Dad asked.

"We're going home, Daddy. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"We have extra rooms if you want to stay with us." I offered.

"Sure, sweetie. That sounds great." He accepted.

"Then let's go!" Layla seemed to be getting delirious, so I helped guide her to the car.

"So you can just choose one of the extra bedrooms and crash there."

"Thank you, Alyssa. I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! This is the last chapter. Thank you to Adabel1095, KimmyWSmith, kksimonsmeier1997, and gummybear1825!

* * *

My eyes blinked to wake up. As I was stretching, a delightful aroma was filling the house. I threw on a tank top and some shorts and walked to the kitchen. Layla was cooking with my dad.

"Morning! What're you two making?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip muffins!" Layla smiled.

"You two are awesome! I love me a good muffin." I smirked.

After breakfast, I went to help Layla pack.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow!"

"Ditto, but gotta go to school... I'm gonna be so lonely without my vampy BFF!"

"Vampy BFF?" I giggled.

"Well, you're a vampire and my BFF, so, can you do the math?" She paused and her mouth widened in excitement. "OMG! Today, you, me, and all of your siblings need to play never have I ever!"

"Sure, that should be amusing."

"Let's do it!" She yelled.

* * *

Later in the day:

"Why are we doing this?" Nik complained.

"Because Layla's leaving soon and she wants to." I explained. We were all sitting on the living room floor in a circle. "So here's the rules. We go around the circle and each person says 'never have I ever,' then say something you've never done. If someone says something that you have done before, take a shot. We'll play until someone drinks two full bottles. Layla can start." I explained.

"Okay, never have I ever died." We all took a shot. I was going to get her back.

"Never have I ever tried to tip over a cow." Layla and Kol took shots, not that I was surprised about Kol.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Bekah stared at me as I took a shot with Kol. "Really? You of all people?"

"Yeah, I was helping Kol out."

"Never have I ever worn makeup." Elijah tried to change the topic. We all started cracking up when Nik and Finn took shots with Layla, Bekah, and me.

"Never have I ever uh, what haven't I done?" Nik was thinking out loud. "Oh uh, never have I ever watched that stupid show you watch, Alyssa."

"Supernatural?" Finn asked and he nodded. He was the only one of us that didn't take a shot. The game went on like that until we were all pretty close to drunk and Layla was smashed.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Bekah suggested. I threw her my phone.

"Then you have to invite people we aren't related to or it'll get really boring!" I complained and she set to work calling and texting people.

"I'm done, later guys!" Elijah exclaimed and Finn left with him. Minutes later the doorbell rang and there was Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. I invited them in and we began to play.

"Lyssa, truth or dare?" Kol asked. I decided to go right in.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Damon's foot!" I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw a unicorn on Nik's cheek." Everyone started cracking up as she drew a bright pink unicorn using her lipstick.

"Layla, I choose you. Truth or dare?"

"Oh hellz yeah! Dare!"

"I dare you to give Kol a strip tease!" She proclaimed and Layla's drunk ness shone through as she jumped up and started dancing in front of Kol. She tried to seductively step out of her shoes, but somehow fell over into Matt's lap, making him look very uncomfortable.

As Layla got up, she pulled her shirt over her head and gyrated her hips. She lowered her jeans down her legs and discarded them. I noticed Kol checking her out and when she went to unhook her bra, I stopped her.

"Lays, just stop there. Don't do anything that you'll regret in the morning." She just brushed me off.

"I can't back off from a dare, dear Lyssa. No can do, I have to go all out." She pulled her lacy red bra off and chucked it at Kol. She moved even closer to him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Everyone gasped when she pulled off her panties, flinging them back carelessly. Kol picked her up and ran to a guest room.

"Well, that was interesting. I think we should all go and get some sleep..." Stefan announced.

* * *

"I feel like I got hit by a truck last night!" Layla complained.

"Yeah, you must have been pretty drunk if you slept with Kol..." Rebekah smirked.

"Shut up, Bekah! I can feel your smirk." Layla had woken up next to Kol and run downstairs to demand answers.

"So your plane leaves at 11:59, which means you should get some breakfast and be out of here by 9." I tried to change the topic.

"Let's go to the Grill!" She proclaimed.

"Has anyone ever told you three how bloody loud you are?" Kol descended the stairs completely naked. I turned around screaming.

"Goddamn it, Kol! Put on some fucking clothes! How would you like it if Bekah walked around like that!" I yelled. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, Alyssa. You sound like a petrified, innocent virgin." He snidely commented. I threw a blanket at him.

"Maybe because she is one!" Bekah laughed and I glared at her. "I figured it out! Our dear sister is a shy virgin. Just think about how she acts around guys and people in general. I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out!" I wanted to go hide under a table.

"Really Alyssa? Come on, you're over a thousand years old, don't be afraid of sex!" Kol exclaimed.

"Just shut up! I am not going to exploit my body just for you guys to not make fun of me! I have some respect for myself." Why did no one understand that I have values?

"Fine, you deserve better than our teasing. I think you are way more noble than Elijah. By the way, you can turn back around." I smiled at her and let my stress calm down.

"Let's go get breakfast." I tried to dismiss.

* * *

"Do you want me to hang out with you for a little while?" I had just brought Layla to the airport.

"It's fine, I need to get through security." She declined and I gave her a huge hug.

"I'm really going to miss you! Promise to Skype every day?"

"You bet 'cha! I'll miss you like crazy, my lil' vampy! And what about your sexy siblings? How will I survive?" I was relieved that she at least wasn't talking about my parents like that.

"Oh god, Lays, not that again. So, what's going on between you and Kol now?"

"I'm not really sure. All that changed is that we had a drunken one night stand. I must say, he is quite the kisser. He did the best thing with his tongue where-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I soooooo don't want to hear about it. I have no desire to know about my brother's sex life!"

"Why not? You don't have one of your own to reference!"

"Maybe because that is extremely weird and perverted! I can't believe you're back on that with me. You know what, never mind. I have to get home to Bekah and my dad." I was kind of annoyed by her persistence, but hey, that's Layla for yah!

"Fine, I'm sorry. Bye bye my little vampy!"

"It's fine... Why do you keep calling me vampy? See you later alligator!"

"Because you are one. Now, give mama a little lovin'!" I pulled her into a bear hug. I really would miss her, she brings a certain light into my life.

We pulled away from each other and she began to walk to the security line. Layla turned around and enthusiastically waved. "I'll never forget you, Alyssa!"

"Nor will I forget you, Layla!" By now, everyone in the airport was staring at us. We dramatically turned around at the same time and casually walked away.

* * *

"It's already so quiet around here without her." Bekah stated.

"I know, but let's not dwell on that. Let's go to the grill and make some friends!"

"Really? You haven't figured out that the girls in this town are airheads and not worth our time?"

"Nope! I want to make some pals, so let's go be social!"

There was a local band playing at the Grill. "They're really good." I commented to the brunette chick standing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm Anna by the way." She held out her hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa."

* * *

**And that's all folks! Yeah, I know, stupid ending, but that's what happens when you have a plotless story... So here's my sort of conclusive epilogue thingy: **_Alyssa made a friend on her own! Kol and Layla start dating! Nik and Caroline are a happy couple! Elijah and Finn are off being themselves! Bekah finally got Matt! Whoop! _

**So, thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the story! I'm still adding to Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and I would love if any of you guys went and checked it out, but for now, I'm out! Peace!**


End file.
